


The killing games

by Hellopeopelaotfanfic011



Category: Attack on Titan, Danganronpa
Genre: Armin Arlert is Not Okay, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Detective armin, Detective mikasa Ackerman, Eldia, Evil bear, Gen, Insane Eren, Insane Eren Yeager, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Marley - Freeform, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Smart Armin Arlert, Smart Eren Yeager, Titan powers, danganronpa - Freeform, detective eren, if Eren always knew about the titans, killing game, overpowered eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellopeopelaotfanfic011/pseuds/Hellopeopelaotfanfic011
Summary: The tagsEren always knew about his Titan and about the world. He travels to Marley to assess the situation and find zeke. Eventually he’s returns back to the wall to destroy the fake government and reveal the truth about the titans however he gets kidnapped and is forced to play a sick game, where one must kill in order to be free.Armin and Eren investigate the murders of their fallen classmatesPlease read the summary is rubbish and you don’t have to know about DR in this fanfic I’ll explain everything
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Explosion

**850 August (before the fall of Trost)**

"What the hell are you talking about!" Shouted Jean "Like I said if you don't find the bombs many people will die" responded Eren in a calm voice.

The whole room was silent. Armin looked at his best friend. Was Eren capable of this, killing hundreds of innocent people? He looked back at everything Eren has done since the beginning of the killing games, yes he is capable of doing that. "Ha that's funny Eren that's hilarious"connie started laughing" but seriously your sense of humour is weird"

Eren looked at him and smiled softly then it quickly changed to a straight somewhat bored face. "I'm not joking" he then switch in the smile again "don't worry the bombs are easy to disable so don't look too upset about it" "Why you-"

"Enough Jean" commanded Erwin they all knew he wasn't joking he looked at Eren "we will disable the bombs but when do they go off and how many are there"

Eren looked at him with a straight face " they'll go off in 5 hours there are thirty-six bombs inside and just outside of Trost" "Good luck" Eren said while walking away

"H-hey what you can't just-"

“We will split into groups" Erwin said cutting Sasha off "hanji gather up the scouts and get them to start looking I'll take a group with me. Armin use that brain of yours to lead a squad and Levi's squad you take your group and go south of Trost, eld your in charge until levi gets back"he looked around at them all "find out where the bombs are meet with me behind Trost in an hour to see how many bombs we've disabled"

They split into their groups and started searching Trost, they found 11 bombs within the north side of the city. "Do you reckon the other squads got the rest of the bombs"said Jean with a grim tone "Let's go to commander Erwin and check, we still go 3 hours left"Armin stated he started walking towards the entrance of wall rose to the town behind Trost.

As they passed the entrance a hand from the alley he was next to covered his mouth. He started to scream and struggle. "Shh shh it's me hanji" Armin relaxed as hanji's squad pulled him and everyone else off the main road. Hanji let go and started leading them somewhere. There were military police scattered around.

"Erwins been arrested" hanji said in a serious tone

“what! Why?"

"Stop shouting connie I don't know why exactly we were about to report to him when we saw a burnt building with mps surrounding it. Erwin was escorted out into a carriage with his hands bound. His squad was arrested as well as some other scouts that were in the area. They will probably start looking for others soon we should get out while we can"

They all had questions some of which hanji couldn't answer they were in the dark with no idea of what was happening.A warrant for their arrested came the next morning, suspects in a three murders, conspiracy against the king and damage to factories producing weapons for the military police in an attempt to disarm them. The murders apparently being the director of the reeves company, pastor nick and one Eren Yeager.

Armin didn't believe it 'no Eren couldn't be dead he was probably taken like how Krista was taken a few days ago.' ' why would someone take nobody's like Eren and Christa? Was this to do with the killing game and that creepy talking bear? Why would Eren place bombs everywhere i thought he wanted to find Krista?and that intelligent Titan the scouts saw does that have something to do with what’s happening now?' He couldn't help but think there was something more meaningful going on.

"Oi Armin come here"

“What's wrong connie"

"Hanji wants to talk to us" he said as he turns around

"Oh good we're all here well I thought you'd all be interested to know that Levi got away from the mps" Hanji said as she slammed a newspaper on the table “Mps failed to capture captain Levi of the scouts who is believed to have been one of the main culprits in the murder of Eren Yeager” Mikasa clicks her tongue at the last part

“Not only that according to this ‘he was a loyal man who immediately alerted the authorities about the scouts attempted coup and that is why he was killed’ yeah basically that”

“Why would they insult him like that” shouted mikasa as she punched the table “I see that they haven’t mentioned the killing game at all”

“It’s possible they don’t know about it we don’t know if the messenger made it to the higher ups”she said “I’ve be wondering about that”started Armin “ I thought that he might’ve been kidnapped or something”

“But if he has been killed-!”  
“He hasn’t” mikasa shouted at jean “it’s the mps trying to trick us so we don’t look for him” “What would be the point of taking him in the first place” contemplated Armin “Maybe it’s to do with the bombs”Connie suggested “But we found all of them” said Petra “We should wait until Levi gets back to see if he has any additional information for us if not we’ll decide our course of action.” Hanji sighed “get some rest someone take first watch”

Erens fine don’t worry

**a few hours before**

Erwin kept looking at the body. A massive spear penetrated it. There were wounds all over the body's arms and legs. It didn't take the military police long to conclude they killed the person. He was escorted out of the old warehouse and into a carriage hands behind his back he knew hanji and Levi would get away but he didn't know about the others. He looked back around and saw the body, now under a piece of clothe being thrown into a carriage. A tall man climbed in with it and they set off to the morgue. The tall man looked at Erwin and gave a small nod before turning back round. He needed to find the killer otherwise they would all die. He sighed at the irony 'seems even though we are out of that prison it doesn't make us free. We're all still killing each other the game still continues' The

**846 one year before cadet training**

"Wh-where am I"

"Your in a hospital"

"How did .. I get here"

"You were found, do you remember"

"No I don't remember. What happened after shiganshina" The boy opens his eyes to see he's in a room and laying beneath a window he looks to his side and sees a nurse kneeling down next to him. He starts to sit up with help of the nurse before he realises. 

"Mum what happened to her! What about mikasa and Armin where are they! "Shh Calm down tell me what's the last thing you remember" the nurse said in a soft voice

"Um I- I remember people running and titans chasing them w-what happened" The nurse gave him a weird look.

  
“Bare with me I'll fetch the doctor" she said before leaving. The boy waited patiently for a few minutes before a man with a short grey beard and even greyer hair walked in. "Hello my name is doctor Reed what's your name" The boy thought for a bit "m-my name is Eren" he said "how did I get here? what happened?"

The doctor paused for a moment "Eren before shiganshina what do you remember?"

"um I remember going to the market with mum and mikasa" The doctor looked sorrowful, he hesitated in speaking.

"Eren I'm sorry to tell you this but shiganshina happened a year ago and you went missing 3 months before that. Overall you were gone for over a year do you not remember anything." Eren looked at the old man shocked he was missing for a year and 3 months but what happened to mikasa and his mum? Where were they? He said his questions out loud.

"Their in the waiting room, they're fine don't worry I'll get them shall I" He nodded and left the room Eren looked at his hands and touched his head. He had a bandage around it .Someone burst through the door Eren looked up revealing it to be his mother and sister followed by Armin. They began hugging him.

"My baby where were you I was so worried I looked for you everywhere" there were tears in her eyes and Eren felt extremely guilty. "I'm sorry mum"

"It's alright it's not your fault" she responded "But still don't ever do that again" mikasa commented "So dad is missing as well" he said. His two friends were sitting next to his bed, explaining the recent events to him while his mum talked to the doctor. There was a bowl of soup on the bedside table but he didn't feel like eating. "We thought he was with you as you both went missing on the same day" mikasa explained "Still do you remember nothing" Armin said Eren shook his head

" except for the scene in shiganshina but other than that no i don't remember I don't even know where I've been"

"I'm sure things will be fine maybe the doctors can help you get your memory back" mikasa suggested "Yeah maybe... How did you get out of shiganshina" "Well me and Mrs Yeager weren't there at the time but Armin was" "I got out because of hannes he helped me and grandpa by helping us get on the boat" Eren nodded "glad your alright, why weren't you in shiganshina?" he said turning the mikasa.

She looked at him dead in the eye. "Well you went missing didn't you, so mrs Yeager went all the way to the capital to try and find you but they told us that it was a lost cause eventually she went to someone's house, her old friend I think and she said she wanted to learn ODM gear"

"W-what! Why?" Mikasa shifted slightly in her seat "Well she said she had a dream that you were outside the walls" she said the last part slowly.

"What" The other two looked at each other. "Eren are you sure you remember nothing" Armin started. Eren narrowed his eyes "Yes I'm sure" Armin shuffled in his seat

"Well you see we tried to convince mrs Yeager that it was impossible but she wouldn't listen. The doctors said it was the trauma of losing you and eventually her old friend didn't teach her. She got really angry at him but she didn't go outside the walls" Eren sighed in relief "oh good but why are you both looking timorous"

"Eren" mikasa began "you were found outside the wall... you were found by the scouts in wall Maria territory"


	2. The rich man

**846**

Eren was sitting at smooth wooden table eating his favourite meal which his mother went out of her way to make. She had been by his side since he left the hospital which was understandable but still annoying. 

After the wall fell there were a lot of homeless people and refugees. Lucky due to his mother trying to find him in wall rose she already had residents there.

Eren looked at Armin When they were explaining the recent events that occurred while he was gone Armin got really upset he didn't understand why at first but soon realised it was because of his grandfather. According to mikasa the government sent out a notice that anyone above the age of 17 with no mental or physical health issues was to go on a recon mission to reclaim the wall Maria. 

However that wasn't their real intention they didn't believe it would work they just wanted less mouths to feed. Eren clenched his fist the thought of it made him sick. Their own corrupt government cared more about getting fatter rather then helping their own people. 

'No' he corrected himself 'the king is fake he's just a puppet we're not his people' He took a deep breath and walked over to where Armin was sitting on the table He tapped him on the back, the small blonde looked up in response "next year in joining the cadet corps" Armin looked at him shocked

"your not still thinking about joining the scouts"

"Actually yes I am"

"B-but why you could be killed"

"I have a lot of questions" he answered simply The boy hesitated before answering Eren he looked. Down at his hands "I will too"

"Really why you don't have to join me-" "I know but I may be physically weak but your my friend and I'm tired of relying on other people" Eren nodded he was planning on telling mikasa and his mother about joining the survey corps, he already knew what their reactions would be like. He sighed "well here we go"

**850 june**

"Well do you understand your job"

"Yes I understand it perfectly well" There were two men in the dim room, they were standing right in the middle. There were several sofas and chairs alongside tables surrounding them. One of the men looked rich and important while the other looked shabby and tired. The rich man gave the poor man an envelope with money inside before the poor man scuffles out of the room.

The job was simple any idiot could do it and people were desperate even after all these years people still begged in the streets and fought like animals. The rich man didn't care he was here for information and that only.

A new company founded four years ago in 846 was getting too bold and was too advanced they needed to be eliminated. They hardly knew anything of the company's owner only that the company was named after him, apparently so anyway

'pfft what sort of name was tue feuthr that might not be his real name but still who names their company that' he sighed and started pacing the room if this plan didn't work then they will have to use more drastic measures if the tuefeuthr company continued to grow at this rate he and his friends would be put out of business. His job? Was to stop that from happening. He glanced at a newspaper left on the table an 'intelligent Titan' found

"huh" he wondered how they were going to deal with that. He began to take a cigarette pocket when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't answer because it was odd, the room he was in was above a bar he owned know one could come up without his assistant telling him first. He cautiously went over to the door to open it and there stood a dark figure with a black cloak on to cover his face. "Hello" he said in a blank tone

"Who are you" the rich man asked

"A solution to your problems" the dark figure said he looked up revealing bright green eyes. A boy. The boy had a knife in his hand approaching him, the rich man briefly thought the boy was going to attack him. He called out to his bodyguards outside but know one came 'did the boy get rid of them' he thought.

He quickly tried to look for a weapon but none were found be braced himself ready for the boy to strike but nothing happened, instead the green eyed boy lifted the blade to his right hand and cut it open. Blood started to pour out of his wound followed by steam.

'Wait steam no he can't be a-'. The wound on the boys hand closed completely "shall we talk then because your a noble who can contact the king right?" Eren was standing in the middle of a field, lined up with the rest of his fellow cadets.

**847**

Instructor shadis, a tall man with a shiny head, was screaming at the top of his lungs ,Eren knew he would have to get use to it and the way it left a ringing sound in his ear, at a unfortunate boy who looked like he was about to piss himself. The instructor moved on. "Who the hell are you" Eren saluted "Eren Yeager of shiganshina district sir"

"And why are you here"

"To help aid humanity sir" The instructor was about to answer until he heard the sound of chewing.

Both him and Eren turned around to see a girl with brown hair munching on a potato. 'Ohh she's fucked' he thought. The instructor marched over to her. "Just who the hell are you" he screamed The girl saluted while holding the potato " Sasha brouse from dauper village sir"

"And just what are you holding"

"A potato sir I found it in the hall"

"A theft ok but why eat it here of all places" he said looking dumbfound

"It was getting cold so I gave it shelter I my stomach sir"

"Why I can't comprehend, why did you eat it"

"A-are you asking why people eat potato's" Everyone looked round at her, astounded connie mouthed what the fuck. Eren was honestly waiting for Sasha to get whacked.

"Here sir have half" She broke the potato and gave some to the instructor and all Eren could think was 'that doesn't look like a half' 5 hours later she was still running.

"Wow she still going" commented a kid with a buzz cut connie "She said she was from dauper places like that are going through food shortages" some boy with dark hair answered "Yeah she still has a death wish" connie said "Hey Eren you said you were from shiganshina does that mean you saw it the colossal titan"the dark haired boy asked making several people turn their heads. 'Why must you bring attention to me like that' Eren thought. He sighed inwardly and walked away. 'So much drama and we've only been here a few hours. This is going to be a long three years'


	3. Monokuma

**850 July**

Eren awoke on a wooden desk. His head hurt but he slowly lifted himself up and looked around. He looked like he was in a class room, there were multiple desk all facing a blackboard at the front, the windows had big metal plates covering them. He attempted to move one but was screwed on too tight.

"What's with this place" he said aloud.

He noticed a piece of paper on the teachers desk. He walked over to it.

BE AT THE HALL AT 10:00

'What?'He looked at the clock on the wall

9:54

He saw a door and cautiously walked through it. It led to a corridor, he began to nervously walk Dow said corridor before seeing a set a doors which said

HALL

He looked at the impressive wooden doors but hesitated to go through. He braced himself for an attack and opened the door.

He took a sharp breath in before breathing out in relief. The people in the hall did the same thing. Luckily most of them recognised each other.

"Eren!" The familiar voice of mikasa rang out.

She rushed over to Eren to give him a hug followed closely by Armin.

"Oh that would make 16 of us" said Thomas

"Is that everyone or will there be more?" Asked Marco

"Did you wake up in a room by yourself with a note on a desk telling you to come here?" Asked a blond man with large eyebrows. It took a minute for him to realise that he was in fact commander Erwin of the scouts.

'What the fuck is he doing here' he thought

He nodded his head in response to erwins question

"I thought so we all woke up like that"

"What's happening? Why are we even here?" Someone asked

"We were obviously kidnapped and as of why we're here we'll probably find out sooner or later" answered Armin.

Eren went over to the wooden doors again and attempted to open them but they were suddenly locked. The others shivered at the thought of being locked in here and began looking around for something to help them escape.

"Whoever it is they're probably going to auction off our organs or something"

"Jean please"Said Marco why was his friend like this.

"Does that mean we're prisoners" shouted franz

"Hey look" shouted Hannah pointing to a stage on the other side of the hall.

They rushed over to what she was pointing at.

On the stage were black rectangles, each had a label with a name on them.

ERWIN SMITH

MIKASA ACKERMAN

EREN YEAGER

He found his name and picked up the box. It was smaller then his hand and thin he looked at one of the sides of the box and saw a button of sorts. He pressed it and saw the flat side of the box glow.

'What the hell.'

he looked a the glowing screen and his name, age and writing which said ultimate detective. that doesn't make sense he's not a detective he's too stupid to be a detective. He looked at Armin he was also admiring the glowing box. He looked at Eren "how is this possible"

"They must of been following us all for a while" Erwin said "but whatever these things are I've no idea"

"ATTENTION TESTING ONE TWO THREE CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME ALRIGHT" a loud voice echoed throughout the hall. They all started looking around for the source of the voice but it sounded as though it came from everywhere.

"Eyes up front brats" said the same mysterious voice but this time it didn't echo.

They all looked up of the stage and behind the platform a bear appeared.

"I know what your all thinking and no I am not children's bear being possessed by some bloody ghosts. I am the principle of this lovely institution mr monokuma

Pleased to meet ya"he finished

They all looked at the bear. Half was pure black with a crooked red eye on his left and half was pure white with a black dot for an eye on his right.

"I had a dream like this before" shouted a women with brown hair and goggle classes. Eren didn't really notice her before.

"Some respect if you please mo-no-kuma"

"This is weird" said Armin

"Yes yes like nothing you've ever seen before it's uncanny, unsettling even

Yadda yadda yadda moving right along

Ahem now all of you give your principle your snappiest good morning" shouted the bear

"A-um good m-morning" stuttered Marco

"Please don't encourage it" mikasa stated

"Ah well that'll have to do I suppose ahem anyway welcome students to your new living quarters rest assured it's for your own good"

"How? How the hell is it for our own good"shouted Ruth she looked pissed

The bear just shrugged

"You said students but me and hanji are not students"said Erwin

Again the bear shrugged. But then continued speaking. " now your wondering how long you'll be guest here um well the rest of your lives oh yeah by new living quarters I mean permanent living quarters" he started jumping around in circles

"Wait we'll be here forever"Hannah said fearfully

"Aww don't fret we have a astronomical budget your needs will be satisfied in perpetuity"responded monokuma

"That's not the issue some of us don't want to stay here and some of us have families"Thomas announced

"So The iron plates in our rooms out to keep us in?" asked Eren

" yep kick and scream all you want no one outside can hear you, actually for those who wish to leave there is a loophole" the bear said

"Enlighten us" said Erwin darkly

"Good old fashion murder. The person who kills a classmate ,and gets away with it,will be permitted to walk out of here Scot free" he said making his way to the floor

"Beat,stab, club, slice, torch, crush, strangle, burn"

He held up a fish "you know what you lot and this fish have in common, neither one of you have the faintest clue how jingling I get at the thought of you lot slaughtering each other makes me"

"Your crazy" shouted Gordon

"Why what's the point?"Hanji said

"We're not doing this bullshit"yelled Eren

"Bullshit! Where do you get off talking to your principle" the bear cleared his throat to continue "look on the bright side I'm letting you get away with murder so stop whining and start plotting"

"Want murder" Jean screamed "keep this up and you will be victim number one"

"Is that a threat" monokuma started laughing. Jean lifted the bear by the front collar and lifted him up.

"Ahh school rule sates no harm must come to the principle under any circumstances" monokuma said hastily, waving his arms up and down. He stop and a pound beeping noise came from the bear as well as a red flashing light coming out of his left eye. They all looked confuse until-

"Jean throw him" Armin yelled "hurry"

Jean followed Armins command. The beeping got louder until the bear exploded.

"That could've killed me" he said in utter shock

"So the teddy bears explode" said mikasa

"Not a teddy bear monokuma" a familiar voice appeared on the stage "ta-da, ahem, consider that a verbal warning ,in here we don't go for written warnings in here we favour instant corporal punishment. Anyway that now concludes the introduction boys and girls, here's to you all enjoying a fun fulfilling and not exactly long, life at my school" he said disappearing behind the platform.

There was silence in the hall. Armin was the first to speak.

"What now"

"If I understand this correctly, we have to kill to get out of here" Eren stated. Armin gave him a stern look.

"But that's not real right" daz said in a worried

"Maybe but that doesn't mean one us won't take it seriously" said franz

"You can't be serious, you think we'll start killing each other"exclaimed Hannah

"Stop it know one is going to get killed. That's what the bear wants we should just keep calm"reasoned Erwin

"Yes we should start looking around the building for an escape" Eren explained.

'Maybe' he thought 'say if one of them does take it seriously' he sighed inwardly 'this puts me back on my plan the worst case scenario is I have to turn into a Titan to get out.' He smiled 'Well that will certainly show Erwin and hanji who that intelligent Titan was however for now I will play along I'll wait for the perfect moment"

Erwin

Hanji

Eren

Mikasa

Armin

Bertolt

Marco

Jean

Thomas

Ruth

Hannah

Franz

Daz

Sandra

Samual

Gordon


	4. Mysterious Titan

"Alright let's make this the first official meeting" Erwin declared "cards on the table people tells us what you found"

They were all sitting in a dining room, on a rectangular shaped table with Erwin at the head. Eren suggested they begin searching the building they were currently in. Two people were to go and search together.

"Well I doubt anyone would kill in front of witnesses, so I suppose ,safety in numbers will hold true right now" Eren stated

"Me and Eren found the front door, it was big and circular. I kicked it for an hour, didn't make a dent ,things as tough as iron" Jean said

"It is iron so that makes sense" Eren commented

'Putting Jean and Eren together on a search was a bad idea' Armin thought

"Well me and Ruth found a stairwell leading to and upstairs. But a gate was down and we couldn't get past" mikasa said

"So some parts of the building are out of bounds" Erwin concluded "that's interesting"

"The dorm rooms are nice except for the iron plates and those weird boxes on the walls I'd rate them fives stars" hanji claimed

" I checked the kitchen, they've got enough food to feed an army. Meaning we won't go hungry and some of the food in the kitchen I've only heard about. I doubt people ,even in wall sina, would be able to get such luxury foods" Marco said

"Really" samual said in surprise. He smiled "a shame Sasha isn't here"

"Don't say that" Hannah scolded

"Really" Armin said turning his attention back to Marco "surely there can't be enough to feed 16 people for the rest of their lives"

He nodded "no there is. The food gets restocked everyday according to monokuma"

Gordon frowned "you saw him"

"Yeah he popped up and told me then disappeared again" he responded

"Anything else to report" Erwin said

"Ugh report

We're all still in the dark about who's behind this we've learnt nothing from this bloody search" franz said.

"No some useful information was gained. We now know the limits to our confinement and that we'll be here for a while" Armin said in a somber tone

"Well monokuma has made that perfectly clear. Where else would the incentive come for us to kill" Eren replied

"May I suggest something" Erwin announced. He held up the glowing black box " monokuma also came to me saying that the rules were on this 'pad' or 'notebook' whatever you prefer" he pointed at the notebook "if you look through the rules you'll notice a curfew however it is not a proper rule"

"What the hell has that got to do with anything" daz remarked

"Think about it. Given this predicament the dark hours will be hard on our nerves. The slightest sound could lead us to do something we regret, so I suggest we all stay in our rooms until the curfew is up anyone caught outside their rooms will be suspected of foul play. Of course we can't force this rule so it's only means of enforcement will be peer pressure"

The next day they continued the search and the day after that but as they found nothing to help them in their escape. A map of the lower floor building was put on their 'notebook' curtesy of monokuma.

They all agreed that they were to have breakfast, lunch and dinner together. It was also where they had meetings and talk if they found anything interesting or anyone suspicious.

"No matter how hard we look there's nothing" shouted Thomas.

"We're never getting out of here are we" Armin said

"Don't worry Armin someone's bound to help us eventually" mikasa said in a dead tone

"Really" daz spoke with denial in his voice

"No she's right" hanji jumped out of her seat "we've been gone for three days now the military police are bound to find us"

"Hahaha really your not placing your bets on law enforcement" the voice was as eerie as ever "you know it's quite simple if you want to get out of here all I got to see is a little initiative" monokuma started to draw circles on the table with his hand "tch I got to hand to your generations years you got balls when it comes to dealing with authority but frankly the attitude only goes so far your boring me to tears"

"No I won't allow anyone to die" Erwin announced

"Ughhhhhh it'll happen eventually I'll just have to be patient" monokuma remarked stalking away

Eren was laying on his bed. Hanji was right their bedrooms are really nice.

'Shit I need to get out of this place soon' he sighed.

**850 June**

Rain was thundering down on their faces. Lightening struck.

"TITAN ON THE LEFT" a scout shouted. It was right on top of them. "Tch" Levi twisted his body round aiming the grappling hooks on a nearby tree. He shot into the air, the wind and rain slapping his face. He twisted again bringing his blades to the nape of the monsters neck.

They only noticed the Titan when it was right next to them. "Erwin" Levi shouted to the front of the formation "do you have any idea where we are, we should go back to rose"

"Wall Maria has been spotted it's too late too turn back now" he raised his arm "all scouts retreat to the top of wall Maria with your ODM gears. Tie your horses in the forest next to the wall" 

"YE SIR" they shouted in unison

They would wait for the storm to pass on the wall. The storm will hide them from titans and it's not like titans go after their horses of supplies.

Levi felt the storm rage on. He saw Maria get closer and closer. feeling hope rise up. Of course that feeling didn't last long.

"TITAN!!!"

A 10 meter grabbed a scout and shoved him in its big ugly mouth, crunching down.

There was no where they could grapple onto. Levi prepared himself to get closer to the Titan. However three more appeared. 5,9 and 11 meters tall, the titans started reaching for them. Levi jumped to the 9 meters neck and cut it. The others were too far away and it was too dangerous to get to them.

'Fuck fuck' he thought

They were almost at wall Maria and Levi saw the forest right next to the wall. He prepared to grapple onto one of the trees as they grew closer to them until...

A 15 meter appeared right in front of them and this was a beast. It charged at them suddenly and the survey corps readied for a fight. But it did something unexpected, it. Moved around them.

Most dismissed the strange action it displayed already coming to the conclusion that it was an abnormal.

Until it threw itself at the other titans. They all stated in shock as the 15 meter stomped on the nape of the 11 meter and kicked the 5 meter Titan like a ball. It roared loudly and went over to the 10 meter Titan preparing to slaughter it.

"Aswwww ERWIN WE HAVE TO CAPTURE IT" hanji shouted

The commander looked back at the 15 meter as it mercilessly slaughtered its own. He had a choice to make, a difficult one. A potential ally and source of knowledge, something that can answer the burning questions he has about the Titans about humanity or to make it to wall Maria and wait for the storm to pass. Allowing the soldiers to live to fight another day instead of going after something that might attack them.

Erwin gritted his teeth, he had made his decision.


	5. The first phase

"Why didn't we go after it, all the knowledge we could've learnt from him" hanji whined over and over again . The squad leaders were sitting at a table in erwins office. After they had made it back to Karanease district erwin immediately called for a meeting.

"Shut it four eyes" he shouted he looked at Erwin.

"If we were to go after it there was no telling what would could of happened. It clearly has intelligence judging from the fact that it knows exactly where the weak spots on titans are, it could of attacked us, we might've lost it in the storm and we were unable to spot any titans until they were right on top of us which was too risky. Not to mention we propose wouldn't of made it to wall Maria if we went after it"

"Ok but what are we going to do about it" Mike asked

"Ohhhhh maybe we can capture it on our next expedition oh please Erwin we have too" hanji jumped up and down excitedly.

"It seemed to want to kill its own kind it might be a good ally" Erwin contemplated

"And if it isn't what if it attacks us" nanabaquestioned

"It doesn't matter, we can't have it running around wall Maria it's too dangerous. Remember it covered it's nape as soon as he saw us almost as if he knew we could cause him harm" Erwin countered "I'll go to the higher ups today and speak to them about this Titan. And we also need zacklys permission in order to capture it"

"Yes yes yes am I allowed to study it once we have the beauty contained" hanji screeched

The commander nodded and the elites made their out, hanji ran out the room presumably to tell moblit.

"Wait levi you stay" the commander said " I have something I want you to do”

**859 July**

"Hiyya brats please make your way to room 17 I have something to show you" the voice echoed round the building this couldn't be good.

The room was a rectangular shape with a chalk board at the front of it. Wooden desk were facing the board and each one had a name. When the others walked in Eren looked around for his desk and quickly found it. He started searching the desk and found that the top lifted up, inside the desk was a piece of paper with writing on

'Kill or something will happen'

He turned the photo around and saw his mother dead. Her throat was cut, her arm was missing and she was covered in large claw marks her surroundings were destroyed, tables and chairs cut up.

His eyes widened, he felt sick. He looked around the room, everyone looked shocked.

"Nooo" a voice screamed and started to run out the room " I- we have to get out of here" Sandra was panicking as a shoved the door open, Armin quickly followed her.

"Wait" he grabbed her "we have to be rational ok I know your scared but please we're here for you" they both had tears in their eyes as they hugged each. A laugh crackled on the board at the front. The board glowed ,similarly to their notebook, as it showed the sadistic bear sitting at a table. People gasped their was new to them. How was it possible?

"Who are you really?" Eren said in a calm voice. He needed answers "What do you get out of this?"

"Yes what do I get out of this. Well my payoff is your despair" the bear laughs travelled through the building.

Eventually they all returned to their rooms. The pictures monokuma showed them were fresh in theirminds, putting them all on edge.

'Who is monokuma? How did he get all this technology not even Marley or the rest of the world had technology this advanced. It's too ahead of its time.' With the attack Titan Eren was able to look into the future therefore he was able to see how far humanity could advance however he couldn't control it yet he felt as if something was preventing him ' I can make that kind of tech but how did- uhh did monokuma steal it from me? No that's impossible I destroyed those things I made as soon as I built them' he gritted his teeth and looked around his room.

The 'boxes' hanji called them were actually cameras. The bear was watching them all the time. Seeing how they would react to the current events.

'that picture couldn't be real could it?' He desperately wondered ' it looked as though she was attacked by an animal' he thought back to the room where he found the picture. Doubt and fear filled his thoughts. It didn't matter what Erwin said before he had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen and someone was going to die.

This killing game has officially started now and monokuma will do anything to make them kill each other.

**850 June**

Eren sat silently on his horse. He had followed the scouts into Titan territory and pretended he was one of them. Eventually when he deemed it safe he would turn into a Titan show himself and his show his intelligence to the scouts. However he could not get captured as this was only the first phase of his plan and it could not go wrong.

Rain started pouring down them and titans came in swarming. Several scouts were killed but he didn't use his ODM gear it was too dangerous and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. 

The rain came in heavier. Thunder and lightning shot across the sky. He was near the front of the corps, on the left side of their small formation. The long distance formation was dismantled as flares were useless in this storm. This resulted in the scouts coming closer together. It was words to their testimonies about the intelligent Titan would be listened to and taken more seriously.

'Now' he thought

He swerved his horse to the left urging it to move faster toward the forest. He was right next to a Titan

"HEY WAIT" someone screamed

He used his ODM gear and jumped into the sky. He propelled himself forward as the Titan began to raise its hand in an attempt to swat him out of the sky. He grabbed his blades. Dodging the hand and aiming straight for the nape. Instantly another Titan appeared ,this was what the other scouts were warning him about.

The Titan grabbed him in its big chubby hand and threw Eren into its mouth. Chomping down. 

"FUCK" someone yelled

"RETURN BACK TO THE FORMATION" it was to late to save the solider but the least they could do is save themselves.

They turned their horses round and hurriedly ran off into the distance. The titans followed in pursuit. However one stayed behind, it stumbled around coughing up blood. 

A giant hand emerged from the Titan ripping it apart from the inside. Erens Titan from was 15 metres tall, muscular with a serrated jaw. He looked around and saw the scouts moving past him. He was too far away for them to see him but his eye sight was better than humans. He sprinted forward to the front of the formation, keeping a safe distance he was glad his plan worked if he transformed out in the open the survey corps would of seen the light but transforming inside a Titan hid him perfectly. He smiled to himself. A forest appeared telling Eren that he was close to wall Maria.

'It's now or never'

He turned round and charged right at the scouts. They all visibly tensed , grabbing for their swords, when all of a sudden he changed course.

He slammed right into the 11 metre causing it to tumble over. He destroyed its nape instantly. The 5 metre attempted to attack him earning it a kick.

He sprinted at the ten metre relentlessly attacking it.

"Awwww ERWIN WE HAVE TO CAPTURE IT" a scout screeched

Eren recognised said scout as hanji. Who was known for being easily excitable when it came to titans.

Erwin looked at the him and then back at hanji. He was in deep thought however eventually he spoke.

"ALL UNITS RETREAT TO THE TOP OF WALL MARIA"

"WHAT NOOOO" hanji screamed however levi muttered something to her but couldn't hear what. The corps retreated and Eren turned his heel and began returning to wall rose.

He couldn't help but smile. Everything went perfectly. 'they're all so predictable.' He thought 'although I wasn't entirely sure how Erwin would react but it seems I was right in thinking he'd choose retreat in this situation' he had another plan incase the storm didn't come but luckily it did. He started picking up speed, as he needed to make it back to the barracks before his friends wake up and notice him missing, he did not want to deal with instructor shadis and he certainly didn't want to run anymore laps.

**One week later**

As expected after the scouts returned they immediately went to the higher ups to get permission to venture outside and capture this mysterious Titan. It was reported in the newspapers and was the main topic of conversation.

Many were scared believed humanity was doomed as wall rose would be the next to fall.

Many saw this Titan as a weapon sent to aid them in the fight against the titans. The debate about wether or not the scouts should investigate this titan went on and on.

Eren walked into a bar. He wore a black cloak and he had his face covered. According to his sources a noble man owned this place and was currently doing some back alley business deals.

He walked out of the luxurious bar and down a long corridor.

"Hey your not allowed here" a guard with a long 'threatening' shot gun shouted at him.

"Oh I'm sorry I was told mr Thompson was here" he explained innocently but he knew with what he was wearing didn't help him sell the act.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the other guard said stepping forward

Eren sighed dramatically.

Within a blink of an eye he stabbed the guard in front of him. The other began take the gun off his shoulder and aim it at him.

Even so Eren was faster, he rapidly pulled out a revolver and shot the guard.

He was sure someone heard but apparently the chattering in the bar was too loud. Eren continued to walk along the corridor killing all the guards who got in his way. He found a staircase and began climbing it. Hearing a click behind him he quickly dodged before a bullet hit him. The man looked shocked and Eren took the moment to punch the man. He swiped at the mans legs with his knife making him fall to the ground. He swiftly cut the mans throat causing him to choke and writher on the floor in pain.

He stared at the man, he looked poor with his shabby clothes and dirty face. He wasn't a guard here. Eren instantly knew he was the kind of person to do the dirty work. He did not belong in a place like this. Eren looked through his pockets and found an envelope with money inside, it was a lot. 

As suspected he was the one engaging in unsavoury business deals with Thompson. He didn't need to ask what the job was he already knew.

He walked towards a large door and knocked, the Rich man foolishly opened the door albeit cautiously.

"Hello" he said in a dead tone

"Who are you" the rich man asked looking frightened

"The solution to your problems" Eren responded. He took off his mask and cloak revealing his face. He forcefully pushed past the noble man and took out his knife, twirling it around.

The man paled and called out to his guards. Nothing happened, the man looked around frantically for a weapon. When he discovered none he braced himself for an attack.

'Coward' Eren thought.

He lifted his knife to his right hand causing it to bleed. The wound instantly healed and Eren watched in amusement as the man dropped his jaw in astonishment.

"Shall we talk because your a noble who can contact the king right?"

The killing game-survivors- 16


	6. The first murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make my chapters longer. Hope your enjoying it so far.

**850 July**

Armin walked down the dimly lit corridors before finding his name and entering his room. It was spacious and had a large bed connecting to the back wall. There were to small drawers beside the bed with lamps on, a wardrobe sat on the other side of the room along with a longer set of drawers and a wardrobe. The walls were red and he noticed he had a private bathroom.

A voice moved around the room.

"Attention please be advised the notice is on your respective doors all dorm rooms are equipped with fully functioning showers the water will be shut off at curfew no exceptions"

'So I can't take a shower at night' he thought looking at the notice on his bathroom door.

"Additionally" monokuma continued "bear in mind only the the showers located in the girls rooms have locks oh! and you'll find I left a small token of welcome for each and every one of you. Ahem I encourage you to let your imaginations run wild"

Armin felt shivers running down his spine. He went to one of the bedside drawers and opened it revealing and tool kit. He looked around and noticed on top of the longer set of drawers was a gold sword. He cringed at the sight.

'I'd rather not'

As always with his head full of thoughts and questions.

'How can monokuma do all of this, is he rich or is it because of this strange technology?' He briefly though about how the bear was able to project his voice around the building through what monokuma said was 'speakers' but decided to dismiss the thought 'it's just another thing we can't explain'

He went over to the bathroom in hope of getting a nice shower before the water was shut off. He pushed down onto the handle only to find that it was locked. He began vigorously shaking the door handle.

"I thought the boys bathrooms didn't lock"

"Bingo give that man a prize" announced a voice

"Ahh! where did you come from" Armin exclaimed he looked a down at the bear who continued speaking.

"On the subject off locks, some friendly advice I wouldn't leave my bedroom door unlocked if I were you"

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Ohhh! Someone's in a bad mood; yeah apologies for the wonky door, I'll put in a work order first chance I get it's embarrassing I know

Anyway you just need to lift and turn simultaneously"

"Oh there we go" Armin said he heard the bear begin to laugh.

"Upupupu seriously what are the odds of you getting the one door that's broken that's hilarious"

"It's not that bad" he responded frowning

"Yeah but still hahaha should of named you the ultimate unlucky student as the lady seems to really dislike you.

But anyway that's it for me, I'll be seeing the others now I doubt they would respond to me too kindly but in the end of the day it's all about the kids and remember what I said Lock this door better safe then sorry" and with that monokuma left the room with a very confused Armin inside.

He sighed and walked towards the door

"Yeah I suppose if Lady Luck did like me I wouldn't even be here"

Ding dong

The door bell rang

"hello?"

"Um hi Armin it's me"

"Sandra" surprised ,Armin opened the door to reveal a scared looking girl

"c-can I come in"

"Oh of course" Armin gestured to his bed where she sat down shivering

"I have a bad feeling about my room. When I was getting ready for bed my door knob started to rattle but softly, l-like whoever it was was trying to be discreet about it. I checked to see who it was but they were already gone"

"It could've been one of the others"

"I didn't mean to involve you Armin but I would just feel safer with you"

"I'm sure it'll be fine" he said reassuring her " we all agreed to stay in our rooms after curfew"

"Yeah but it wasn't a proper rule ,say if someone lied"

"maybe" Armin said he hated to think of his friends as murderers

"Maybe you can stay in my room" he brought out his 'notebook' and turned it on revealing the bright light. He swiped and showed her the rule about curfew "it doesn't say you have to be in your specific room it only says that you should sleep in one see it's a loophole"

She smiled softly "won't it be slightly awkward with both of us sleeping in the same bed"

"Ohh that's not what I meant" Armin shouted blushing furiously clearly discomfited by the thought.

"No, I'm just teasing you. Your not that kind of person although I still don't want it to go back to my room"

"Well how about we swap rooms for the night or until we find whoever it is that's been scaring you"

She got up and hugged him "thank you"

Again blushing he went over to his bathroom door to show her how to open it "my bathroom door has a mind of its own and don't open the door for the rest of the night"

"Ok I won't even if I know it's you on the other side"

They swapped keys and said their good nights before Armin made his way down the corridor and into sandras room. He felt anxious as he locked the door and made his way to the bed. Her room looked identical to his. He opened the bed side drawer with sandras key and saw a tool kit similar to his own. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

**The next morning**

"Rise and shine rugrats its 8:00 so get up breakfast will be served shortly"the bear announced on the speakers.

Armin got up and looked around the room briefly before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

He walked to the dining hall and saw some of the others already awake. Part of the reason they all agreed to have breakfast together is to help ease their nerves a bit.

He saw the breakfast bar wasn't open yet so he turned his attention back to those sitting at the table. They were the type of people to always be on time for everything.

Erwin nodded

"Morning Armin" Marco said in a cheery tone

"Morning" he sat down next to mikasa and samual who greeted him and bertolt waved.

The next to come were the type of people who's time was more flexible.

"Morning you lot" Jean greeted them in a drowsy tone

The next to come was Franz followed by Ruth, Hannah and Thomas.

Last but not least were the people who came whenever they felt like it. One could say they marched to the beat of their own drum.

"Morning Armin, mikasa" Eren said sitting down next to mikasa who saved him a seat

"Hiyyya kids morning" the crazy lady said

Daz walked through the doors tiredly " breakfast hasn't started yet"

"Morning to you too daz" Hannah remarked

"Where's Sandra and franz?" Gordon asked

Jean shrugged "out of character for Sandra she's usually up before me"

"Morning" gordon suddenly appeared at the doors of the dining room.

"Where's Sandra?" Ruth asked

"Do I look like her caretaker I don't know" Gordon said irritably. He took a seat on a near by table.

"I hope she's not sick" Marco said

Armin tensed he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Oi Armin what's wrong?" Asked Eren

"I have to go check something" he rushed out of the dining hall and down the corridor before finally arriving at his room. He pulled down on the door handle and it opened.

'It should be locked' he rushed inside his room and it looked as like a hurricane passed through it. The drawers were flipped over and there were long scratch marks on the walls. The sword was on the floor and he saw his bathroom door open slightly. He gulped and walked over to it, gently opening it.

Sandra was dead, a knife was sticking out of her stomach, blood was everywhere. He screamed loudly and rushed out of the room to inform the others...

They were all sitting in the hall. The same hall where they first met monokuma who told them to wait there until further notice.

Eren gritted his teeth he wasn't surprised by the fact someone had died but that didn't mean he wasn't angry.

"Shouldn't we be investigating" he asked

"We shouldn't disobey the bear like it or not we're his prisoners we should wait and listen to what he has to say or we'll have more deaths to deal with" Erwin explained

"But the bear he'll kill us either way like he did with Sandra" Armin cried

"Wronnggg as if little old me would do something like that" the bear was standing at his usual place the platform on the stage "scouts honour it wasn't me"

"Liar" Jean shouted

"Use your head mr jump to conclusions why would I do something that goes against the point of this fine institution. Your suppose to do the killing not me. Rules are rules haha you should of seen me at the zoo when people ignored the do not feed the bear sign"

"B-but then who" Gordon stuttered

"Like we don't know" he sighed "the killer is one of you! Isn't it obvious one of you sent poor Sandra to the morgue early so you could breath free air again and that's ok that's what your suppose to do"

"S-stop lying" Ruth said

"Sorry but it was definitely one of you and right now someone standing here knows that all too well"

A collective gasp filled the hall

"well by your own rules shouldn't they be free by now" hanji questioned

"Upupupu well aren't we quickly trying to get to the point but freedom isn't that simple the main attraction is still to come"

"What does that mean?" Hannah asked

"Well one of the rules in our notebook state whoever kills a fellow classmate, he or she must not be caught by the others" Eren explained holding up his notebook which indicated what rule it was.

'He really understands how to work on that thing' Armin thought

"Correct! someone studied ahem; murder alone won't be enough the killer has to get away with it. After each homicide you'll have time to investigate before you start to debat the guilt or innocence of those who remain and among these debates. Wait for it... trials!" Monokuma happily announced

"No" someone whispered

"The trial start and if the guilty party is correctly identified they will be severely punished and the rest of you get to continue with your lives at this place. However choose wrongly and the murderer goes free while the rest of you are punished so point the finger at your own peril and there you have it really high stakes if you ask me"

"Umm W-what do these punishments c-consist of" Marco trembled

"Ah well I'm glad you asked. I suppose another way to describe them will be executions"

"What! You don't really mean that do you"Bertolt said

"Ohh I mean exactly that 

Death by electric chair, gas , death by hurricane which yes I can do by the way"

"Wait if we decide incorrectly the jury gets punished!" Mikasa said

"Yep you all get to play judge jury and executioner possibly on yourself so proceed with caution and let's hope the gravity of your situation is beginning to sink in

Anyyyway best of luck playing junior detectives, the trial will start soon so put on your thinking hats and start building a case" and with that he jumped behind the platform disappearing.

They all stood in silence for a bit

"We've been sent some new files" Erwin said

" the monokuma files"Eren read clicking the file "woah It gives you information on Sandras death"

"Oh and apparently the room she died in was not hers" Gordon commented "care to explain Armin

They all looked at him accusingly "ok wait she was scared, someone tried to enter her room so she came to me asking for a room swap"

"Like we'll believe that lie" Ruth said

"Yeah she's right" daz responded

"Wait you can't believe Armin killed her" Eren said defending him "remember if we pick the wrong person we could all die so do try not to do anything stupid"

"Well if he is innocent the burden of proof falls on him" Erwin said walking away.

"Wait I'll help him investigate" Eren announced

"an idiot like you investigating a murder"

Eren scowled at Jean

"Yes I'll help him" he turned around and gestured for Armin to follow

Mikasa glared at Jean briefly and followed the other two out of the room.

"You are good at investigating right?" Eren looked at him they were standing in the corridor, just outside Armins room.

"I don't know I never really tried it before" Armin responded. Eren pulled out his notebook and showed him his profile

'The ultimate detective' it read

Armin did the same

'The ultimate strategist'

Mikasa emerged from the darkness with her face buried in her scarf.

She saw what they were doing and turned her own notebook on.

'The ultimate soilder' it read

Armin looked at Eren "how do you know how to use these so well"

"I asked monokuma and he taught me"

The other two nodded ,content with his answer

"Why is it necessary though the 'ultimates' "

Mikasa asked in a deadpan voice

"I don't know and how does monokuma know are strengths?" Armin pondered

"Well I'm not sure about that" Eren paused for a minute "we should focus on clearing your name first Armin then we can wonder about that"

Him and mikasa nodded and stepped into his room to investigate.


	7. Case 01

Commence investigation...

Armin, Eren and mikasa looked around the room for possible clues. They started looking at the body, he left wrist was broken and noticed a bit of gold of the sleeve. A smudged message behind her on the wall written in blood.

0111

"What does that mean?" Mikasa asked

"I don't know maybe it's a code of some sorts" Armin responded

"Your room and bathroom looks like a shit hole” Eren commented as he appeared in the doorway of the bathroom he looked at the numbers"what's that?"

Armin shrugged "I don't know but we should try to understand what it means. Oh. Did you find anything that could be useful"

He nodded and went over to them. “There’s no hair anywhere” which cause Armin and mikasa to twist their faces in confusion “and the name plates on yours and Sandras room have been switched” He lifted up her hand which had a single bloodstain on her finger.

"On other matters I told the others to search the building for evidence, in pairs so know one can tamper with evidence, I also think we should interrogate everyone and Marco and Jean found something ,I think we should go"

"We should hurry we have a time limit" reminded mikasa

They all quickly got up and followed Eren. He led them down a corridor making several turns before coming to a gate

"Oi you lot" Jean shouted waving at them

"We left the gate down so we don't accidentally ruin the evidence" Marco added he went over to a box with buttons on it, inserted a key and pressed the red button. Instantly the gate started to rise.

"I can't get over how advanced monokuma is. How is any of this even possible?" Armin whispered

"There's no point wondering when it will get us nowhere we should just focus" mikasa responded

He nodded and turned his attention to the floor

"This is called an incinerator" Eren informed them. He was looking at his notebook "you throw small bits of rubbish into the fire. It also appears there's a dump underneath the building to throw larger things away" he showed them his notebook and on it appeared to be a map of the school.

"How did you do that!?" Jean asked

He pointed to on of the buttons to the screen

Armin looked at the floor. Seeing smashed glass scattered of the floor and a bit of clothing with blood stains which looked burnt.

"It looks like a sleeve" Armin told Eren and mikasa

"Yeah it does and the incinerator is on when he got here" Eren said looking at the burning fire. He began to look around the large machine for any more clues.

They were in the kitchen looking around "this is one of the places a knife could come from" Armin said

"Over here" Eren shouted he pointed at the wooden knife rack. It had one slot missing

"that was full earlier" a voice said

"Oh Hannah" Armin said surprised she was doing her own investigation. He looked around and saw franz with her.

"What do you mean by that" mikasa asks

"Well I went to the kitchen to make us tea and a snack then I went to the dining and when I got back to the kitchen and it was gone" she explained

"ATTENTION YOUR PRINCIPLE IS BORED FOLLOW THE SIGNS AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE COURT ROOM" the loud voice announced

"You lot are late" Gordon sneered

"We were on the other side of the building" mikasaresponded

Silence echoed the corridor where they were all waiting for the doors to the trial room to open sure enough they did.

**  
Debate time!!! Case 01**

All 14 students plus Erwin and hanji were standing in a circle each having a place in a circle. They all found their place and stood on the wooden platforms. It honestly looked like they were all accused of murder.

"Be honest you were expecting something less fashionable" monokuma giggled

"Doesn't mater it's still fucked up" Jean responded

"I have a question, why the portrait?" Eren asked

Armin looked to where Sandras place was and saw her picture with two bloody red lines crossing over it making an x.

"Well why not just because she's dead I'd hate for her to miss the proceedings" the bear responded

"That's enough chit chat commence the debate for your lives" monokuma announced "it is non-stop so you will keep debating until someone is found guilty. Wether a person is lying or not is up to you to decide"

'I have to convince them I didn't do it or else we're all goners' Armin thought

"So how does debating work" asked Samuel

"Well I'll start, Sandra was murdered in Armins room" Gordon said "in the bathroom"

"So one would think he killed her"-Thomas

"Did the killer take her by surprise?" Ruth said

"No he didn't take her by surprise" Armin said "whoever did it fought Sandra, my room was a completely damaged I think we can assume there was a struggle"

"She must've been attacked in the main room first then went into the bathroom to try and hide"-mikasa "The killer must've forced his way in there to finish the job"

"Well that's obvious at first glance" Erwin said "I think we should look at the murder weapon"

"Oh this is actually like a real trial"-hanji "The monokuma files said a sharp object was sticking out of her stomach, like a knife"

"It was a knife" Armin confirmed

"So where did it come from" daz questioned

"the kitchen" Armin said suddenly "when me, mikasa and Eren were investigating we discovered that one of the knives were missing"

Eren nodded

"Yeah you sort of see the knife when you look at her" Erwin said looking at his notebook

"That doesn't get us anywhere didn't Armin kill her" Gordon said

"Don't be an idiot, armins room was probably just the scene of the crime we need more evidence" Hannah snapped

"Let's just talk about it after we present our arguments I'm sure we could discover more evidence that way" Mikasa suggested

"Well let's say Armin is the killer, he would of had to take the knife from the kitchen and the only way to do that is to go through the dining hall" Eren said "well then we have a witness" he turned to Hannah "you said the knife was gone after you finished your tea did Armin go into the dining room once while you were there?"

Armin felt relieved eren trusted him so much.

"No i don't think so" she responded nervously

"You don't think!" Daz growled

"No he didn't"hannnah said firmly

"H-how do we know you and Armin didn't work t-together" Samuel stated critically staring at Hannah

"Monokuma can accomplices be accepted" Erwin asked the bear

"Oh yes they can but only the person who actually did the killing can go free so really there's no point"he responded

"In other words there's no way I could've taken the knife" Armin argued

"Well ,what if they didn't know about the rule" hanji said

"Oh good grief there are no accomplices in this case alright" the bear halfheartedly said "oh did I say that out loud opps"

'Idiotic bear' armin thought rolling his eyes “even if we did team up, one of us did the stabbing so the other would of probably of told everyone by now ,as they know what the rule is, in hope they don't die with the rest of you"

"Okay then who did take the knife just hannah then" Thomas asked

"She does seem an obvious candidate" bertolt reasoned

"No it wasn't me" Hannah said

"You can't prove that" Gordon shouted

"Well I can" franz argued coming to the rescue "I was with her in the dining hall"

"Then either one of them could of grabbed the knife" daz said contentiously

"Actually no well um we er um spent the night in my room" stuttered hannah "I was scared about the pictures so I asked him to stay and that solidifies both of are alibis"

"Yeah neither one of us could've done it" franz defended "anyway there was another person who came in"

"Why didn't you mention this before!" Jean said

"Because we didn't think it was her"franz said hastily "it was Sandra she went into the kitchen she's the only possibility"

"D-did she take it in self defence" -Marco said

"So she took the knife in self defence the killer took it off of her and stabbed her. That still points the finger at Armin" -Ruth

"The ultimate strategist huh should known you would've tried to mislead us" Gordon said "cunning aren't you"

"We're not done yet" Eren said "you all had a chance to inspect the room did you not notice anything odd or missing"

"What do you mean" bertolt asked

"Hair" Armin simply said

"What"Ruth said

"There was no hair anywhere, we’ve been here a few days, the killer must’ve cleaned up all the hair to wipe away any evidence they were there" Eren unravelled

"So if I were the culprit why would I need to clean up the hair in my own room" Armin explained

"Because you wanted to wipe any evidence of Sandra being there ,the rooms are soundproof so wouldn't know the murder actually happened there" Thomas countered

"If that were true Armin would of gotten rid of the body then and not to mention he was the one who found sandra after all ,in his own room" mikasa said

"B-but we can't decide something based solely on the absence of hair " Gordon said desperately pointing a finger at Armin

"That's not all" Eren continued scowling at Gordon."The bathroom door was broken was it not. To put it simply the killer had to force his way into the bathroom that would be a logical explanation however the boys bathrooms don't lock only the girls bathrooms do"

"Exactly my bathroom door doesn't fit in the frame right there's a trick to open it and the door knob has been unscrewed it's practically falling off" Armin shouted

"If Armin was the killer he would know the trick to open the door and would of simply walked in" Eren informed a gobsmacked group

"How do we know your telling the truth"Ruth questioned as she looked over at Armin

"Monokuma can attest to it right sir" he answered

"Yep that's true"-monokuma

Armin sighed content he's been vindicated.

"But why did the killer think the bathroom was locked, it's a boys room" hanji said

"Because the killer didn't know it was a boys room" Eren said

"What" -Jean

"The killer didn't know about the room swap which led to a misunderstanding. If the killer was indeed in Sandras room then-" -Eren

"There would of been a lock on the door and the killer would of had to break through forcefully" Erwin finished

"So the killer was in the dark about the room swap" Hannah said

" o-oh please we were all in the dark about the room swap" Samuel yelled

"Wait isn't that against the rules"Jean said

"No it's not it says you have to be in a room it doesn't specify which room"Armin explained

"Hey I have a question. How did the killer get into Sandras room in the first place." Erwin asked

"Maybe Sandra dropped her key and the killer found it" daz suggested

"Too convenient" Erwin said

"Maybe they picked the lock" -bertolt

"No monkuma said the locks were unpick-able" Jean said

"So maybe he told Sandra he wanted to talk then she let him in" hanji said

"No she promised me that she wouldn't open the door when she wanted to switch rooms she was scared and told me she wouldn't open the door to anyone not even me" Armin

"So she was scared to open the door but then how-"-Ruth began

"What if she was not really scared" eren said coherently. Everyone looked at him, stunnned.

"W-what" Bertlolt said

"There's something I need to talk about" Eren said reaching to his pocket and taking out a piece of paper.

"I found a notepad so I got some paper and traced the top of it with a pencil"

'Come to my room in 5 minutes there's something I need to talk to you about make sure you check the name plates so you don't mix up the rooms" Eren read out to the group "oh and I forgot to mention I found it on your desk Armin"

“So it was either Sandra who switched the rooms for the night or armin who was living there” Erwin summarised “did you write the note”

“No i didn’t” armin responded

“Of course not sandra signed it” Eren snapped “she must’ve slipped it under a door to let the killer know that she wanted to meet with them”

“Why didn’t the killer go to where Armin was staying then because the note specifically says my room” questioned Hannah

“Because the name plates got switched” Eren answered “so the killer looked at the name plates and went to armins room”

“But then who switched the name plates”Marco asked

“Well it wasn’t me so it had to be Sandra” Armin said with a strained voice it couldn’t be true could it?“The note specifies for the person to look at the name plates”


	8. The execution

"The note specifies for the person to look at the name plates" Armin said

"Which mean sandra invited the killer in and he attacked her" daz said

"Why what's the point" hanji asked "inviting someone to your room and not telling them you switched rooms"

"I think the answer to that lies inside the room the initial struggle" Erwin said

"There was the replica sword there" Armin said "It seems likely that the culprit used it to break Sandras wrist"

"How do we know that?" Franz asked

"Because there's something glittery on her wrist which looks like gold if you hold the sword that stuff sticks to you so it's no wonder there was some on her wrist" mikasa stated

"And because of the gold and where it is ,we know that the sword was the thing that broke her wrist" Hannah finished

"A sword sneak attack" Marco said

"Actually no I don't think so" Armin challenged "the swords sheath has scratches on it like someone had cut into it"

"Like the kitchen knife" Erwin added "if you were going to attack someone then wouldn't it be wiser to unsheathe the sword first but because of the scratches on it we can infer that it was used in self defence"

"Yes if the sheath was damaged then maybe they grabbed the sword on impulse" Eren said

"Which means whoever had the kitchen knife attacked first" Hannah clarified

"So maybe whoever it was stole the knife off Sandra and attacked her, she grabbed the sword to defend her self but the killer got the better of her. So she went into the bathroom to hide" Thomas explained

"No i don't think so ,sandra was good at hand to hand combat and is not easily over powered" Marco countered

"She didn't even hold the sword her palms are clean" Armin suddenly

"Yes her palms were clean and if gold coating comes off then all you would have to do is touch it to get the gold on your hands" Eren said helpfully "And some of the gold has worn off the sword so we can assume the culprit used it then got some on his hands"

"How do we know she d-didn't wash her hands after she got into the bathroom" Samuel stuttered

"The water shuts off at curfew and, according to the monkuma files ,sandras time of death was around 1:30am" Armin said

"So Sandra never touched the sword that means she was the one who attacked" Erwin clarified

"She wasn't a blameless victim" mikasa said

"She was far from it. She was the attacker" Eren said

"Armin, Sandra was the one to suggest to switch rooms right?" Erwin asked Armin remained silent "well it's almost as if she was going to blame armin for it"

"O-on me!" Armin said shocked

"It was also explain why she switched the name plates" Hannah concluded

"But doesn't that seem risky" Gordon asked

"I don't know Armin is really nice and maybe she thought he's not capable of that kind of behaviour, you know calling her out on the lie" Marco said

"Still-" Gordon began

"At the end of the day they were both nice people and we wouldn't of known what to believe it was going to be her word against his" Jean snapped

"But her plan backfired she let her target fight back which is how her wrist got broken" eren said

"T-that can't be true" Armin argued

"Hey hey you lot are being super boooring right now hurry up and decide who did it wouldn't it be awful if I had to punish you all because you ran out of time" monkuma said

"Wait are there any more clues" Thomas said

"Yes t-there is" Armin said hesitantly "Sandras dying message"

"Her what" daz exclaimed

"She wrote something on the wall behind her 0111" Eren informed

"And it was definitely her who wrote it as she had blood on her right index finger" Armin said

"What do those numbers mean, are they to open a safe" hanji wondered aloud

"No there not numbers" Eren revealed

"What" they all said

"Yeah it looks like-"Armin hesitated looking at his notebook

"What does it look like"Ruth said desperately

"Well that O looks strange like one side is straighter and the middle two numbers 11 don't look like numbers they almost look like they're conjoined at the bottom"

"The letter v" bertolt said squinting his eyes at his notebook

"Turn the image upside down" Eren informed

"She wrote her killers name" Jean shouted

"That's why the o looks strange it's because it's not really an O it's a capital D and the two 1s join at the top making an A and the last one looks like um" Armin said

"Well who do we know with a D and an A for their first name" mikasa said

"Yes I think we do" franz said firmly

They all looked at the killer

"Well DAZ that's your name right?" Erwin said threateningly

"H-hey it's just a coincidence! Just a bunch of scribbly lines that happen to look like my name" he began

"I don't think so" Eren firmly said "she was leaning up against the wall so she had to write in that position that's why it looks like that"

"That's a far stretch" he countered gritting his teeth

"Well then why did you try to destroy evidence" Erenanswered scowling

"Huh" he stammered

"The burnt clothing me and Marco found" Jean said

"Blood must've gotten on the clothes the killer was wearing when they killed sandra so as a result they tried to get rid of it in the incinerator" Armin clarified

"But one piece got burnt off and left behind" Jean finnished

"But the killer didn't notice if they had they would of certainly panicked" Eren continued "right daz"

"Is a scrap of fabric really enough to conclude this case" Ruth said

"That alone isn't enough but there are other points" Armin said "for instances how was the shirt disposed of"

"Well it's obvious" daz said quickly "you can't reach the incinerator without opening the gate or turn it on, y-you need a key to get in and the one with the key was Marco"

"So Marco disposed of the evidence" Samuel asked

"No that's wrong" Armin shouted "there's another way someone could turn on the incinerator"

"But how?" Hanji questioned

"That pile of glass on the floor" mikasa said

"Yes it looks like a glass ball" Eren confirmed "all he would of had to do is hit that switch using it and the incinerator would of turned on"

"Actually it was a crystal ball" Marco informed everyone looked at him "what I'm allowed a hobby I collect rare things, glass is really hard to make ,it's no different from jean stealing some of those round orange fruits to keep, besides I found it and monkuma said I could keep it"

"Anyway the killer threw the ball through a gap in the gate and hit the switch" Armin said

"Someone hit the switch through a tiny gap"Ruth said in shock

"Yes and once they had the incinerator on all they would have to do is throw their shirt" Armin continued

"No w-what the hell" daz shouted

"We'll all you have to do is look at the scene to know the killer never actually went inside. If they the evidence would of been cleared up"Armin said

"Can someone really hit a switch that small from somewhere so far away" Hannah asked "Exactly it's impossible" daz said

"Difficult absolutely! Impossible I don't think so" Eren said "especially for you seeing as your notebook says the 'ultimate baseball star' am I right"

"That's a stupid reason to think i did it" daz screamed

"Is it ,well then you won't mind us looking at you notebook to check what your ultimate says" Armin countered

Silence filled the room. Suffocating them. Daz’s mouth was open but no words came out.

"So then this is what happened" Eren began "Last night the killer went into the room Sandra was in which was armins. From what we can tell Sandra invited that person there with the intent to kill them-

She attacked them with the knife she had taken from the kitchen earlier, but then something happened she wasn't prepared for.The killer grabbed the fake sword and fought back.

During the struggle a strike from the sword broke Sandras left wrist and that's when she lost her grip on the kitchen knife.

Finding herself cornered Sandra panicked and ran into the bathroom.The killer went after her but couldn't get the door open ,sandra of course knew about the door because Armin told her but the killer had no way of knowing.

So instead the killer forced the door open, he took the knife and stabbed Sandra.

With the strength she had Sandra write her dying message on the wall and to keep the killer from noticing she wrote it on the wall behind her.With Sandra dead the killer quickly began destroying the evidence.

First they took off their shirt, which was covered in their victims blood.then they probably took a lint roller and started to clean up the entire area. To get rid of any trace of their hair. Afterwards the killer went to the incinerator to destroy their bloody shirt but was blocked off by an especially sturdy gate, preventing access. So they came up with the plan to use the glass ball which Marco left lying around. The killer managed to throw the ball through the gap in the gate a hit the incinerators switch.

For any normal person that would have been near impossible but our killer had confidence.The ball hit the switch which started the incinerator, he the proceeded to roll his shirt up into a ball and throw it at the fire.

Having destroyed the final piece of evidence they left the area with a sigh of relief but there was one thing they missed.Part of the shirt they'd thrown into the fire burnt away and fell out of the incinerator, the killer didn't notice this so left behind some indisputable evidence am I right DAZ" he finished taking a deep breath in 

"We'll do you object" mikasa asked

"What! Of course I object

I object I object I object you need proper evidence-"

"Well there is another thing" Armin stated

"What" Gordon asked

"Well the killer must've used something to open my bathroom door something that belonged to them" Armin said

"A screwdriver" Hannah said "I mean what else could it be"

"The tool kits we were given each had a screwdriver inside"mikasa informed

"That must be what he used there aren't any tools anywhere else" Jean said

"And the tool kit in my room had never been used" Armin said

"That's because the culprit didn't know it was your room! They thought they were in sandras room" Erwin said

"The boys all got tool kits then so the killer assumed that there wouldn't be one in there" franz said

"N-no" daz shouted

Then the killer must've used their own tool kit" bertolt said

"Hey would you mind showing us your tool kit daz" Armin asked "if we're right then the screwdriver should show evidence of it being used"

"And if you say you've already use it you'll have to explain where, when and why" Erwin sternly said

"And an excuse such as 'I've lost it' isn't good enough"Eren clarified

Daz looked petrified. He tried to say something but he couldn't talk.

"So no rebuttal" Thomas said

Silence

"Then it would seem we're finished here"Eren said

Daz looked shocked

Monokumas laughter broke the silence "well looks like you've reached your verdict. Well then are we ready to cast our votes

You all have a lever in front of you, use it to make your selection oh and make sure you vote for someone you wouldn't want to be punished for something minor now"

"B-b-b-bingooooo" the bear shouted "the murderer is daz"

"I-i mean i" he stuttered

"You idiot what the hell were you thinking" Eren shouted

"I didn't have a choice it was kill or be killed so I killed her first" he said in defence "it's not like any of you are any better. I was just unlucky"

They all glared at him

"Oh come on you expect me to just accept my death" he said

"Phuphuphu"the bear laughed

Armin rolled his hand into a fist "this is your fault whatever you put on that picture forced her to do this"

He laughed again "the stronger love and happiness is, the stronger the despair is when they fall" ahem "no then since you all do magnificently revealed the killer during the class trial the killer, daz, will now receive his punishment"

"You mean execution" he said fearfully "come on it was self defence! I was just protecting myself! I didn't have a choice!"

"How was it self defence?" Eren asked "you force your way into the bathroom when you could've left her. You choose to kill her you had the intent to murder her"

"N-no that's n-not it" daz said

"Stop it" Armin shouted, glaring at Eren

"Really I thought you were close to Sandra" Eren said

"I ...am but we shouldn't be doing this because the real enemy is the mastermind the bear, i-if it weren't for him this would've never of happened" Armin said

"Really how frightening" monokuma said "well it doesn't matter it's time"

"N-no wait please" daz begged

"Nope society demands justice" the bear answered "now I've prepared a very special punishment ahem now let's gooo

ITS PUNISHMENT TIME"

"Noooooo" he shouted

Daz was dragged by his neck by a long metal chain. Along the corridor until he slammed into a metal pole.

Straps appeared pinning him down. A gate shut and a buzzing sound echoed the execution chamber. He looked up fearfully and saw a ball shooter the bear appearing on top of it.

**The 1000 blows**

Baseballs starting hitting him one after the other before speeding up. Hitting him

Over

Over

Over

Over

The buzzing sound occurred again and the gate opened up. All of them looked shocked and fearful at daz's body. Beaten and bruised, one of his hands hanging limp at his side.

All was silent except the bear who was laughing his head off.

Survivors: 14

Erwin

Samuel 

Eren

Thomas

Hannah

Bertolt

Marco

Jean

Mikasa

~~Sandra~~

Ruth 

Armin

Franz

Hanji

Gordon

 ~~Daz~~


	9. A letter

**850 June**

Eren was walking down a clean and presentable looking street. He was inside wall sina in the capital, something he never thought he would even be able to lay eyes on in his lifetime. After he revealed himself to that noble rich man at the bar he had told him he was going to help them solve their problems. Their problems mainly being a far too successful company, the scouts and the Titan they had come across.

The rich man ,named Thompson, knew instantly that he was the Titan the scouts saw so he panicked thinking he was going die the foolish man attacked him... even after he said he was going to help.

Of course the idiotic man didn't believe him so Eren had to knock him out.

Eren sighed and brought out a pen and some paper. He started writing a letter to the 'king' explaining he knew everything. Thompson would be able to testify to that as he saw the steam rising from his wounds. He didn't put his real name but he did put his current address so the false king could contact him, he couldn't afford to keep leaving the barracks to see if he retrieved a letter and he doubted they would send anyone after him as he knew too much and this was a chance to get the founder back so they would try to manipulate him by pretending that they're on his side.

He folded his letter neatly and placed it in the rich mans pocket. He then made his way over to the window and jumped out of it and onto a nearby roof. He could hear several people scream behind him as he left which indicated that the had found the bodies. After that he made his way back to the cadets.

It took a week for a response which led to him being invited to the palace. He was allowed a day off ,much to the instructors annoyance, to travel to sina and visit the king. His friends kept bothering him trying to get him to confess where he was going and why he was allowed to go. Obviously he didn't tell anyone so most gave up but the rumours were annoying. So were mikasa and Armin who were trying to get him to talk. So he made a silent prayer when the day finally came.

He still got weird looks from his friends and instructors but he didn't care it was a big day and the next part of his plan so he couldn't afford to be distracted.

The sun was setting, merchants were packing up and family's were going home. Eren looked around it seemed impossible that the residents of wall rose were going through famine and drought, living in slums, yet these people seemed to live and thrive without a care in the world. It made him angry but he ignored his feelings, everything needed to be perfect.

He made it to the capital, the castle looked magnificent and luxurious. He made his way to the front where guards were standing guard, guns in hand.

"Halt" one shouted

He didn't say anything he just gave them a letter which they eyed suspiciously.

Eventually they allowed him to pass. He thanked them and walked on. The halls were tall and silent with a bright red carpet and gold chandeliers. More military police were patrolling the corridors. Unfortunately he heard chattering and quickly came to the realisation that it was a group of people. He sighed and quickly resumed back to his bored look. He knew what they were going to ask and quite frankly Eren wasn't bothered.

"What's a child doing here" one of the mps ,probably someone important, said eyeing his cadet uniform

Eren didn't answer

'predictable" he thought

"The commander asked you a question!" A soldiers said sternly

'So I was right he is someone important" Eren thought "He's not my commander"

"Wether or not I am doesn't matter" he said severely "I am still your superior so you will answer my question or I will have you arrested"

Eren looked at him again "a visit" he held his letter up and handed it to him. He opened it a read it, his eyes widened "why would the king want you to visit"

"that's between me and him" Eren answered in a dull tone.

The commander of the mps gave his letter back and Eren walked passed the shocked group.

He walked up to an impressive set of doors which two mps opened after he gave them the letter.He walked in and there sat the king of his throne as well as his advisors, which were all nobles and business men.

They fell silent at the sight of him.

He walked up to them before stopping and saying "your majesty"He didn't bow which offended his advisors. One of the nobles stood from their chair "and you must be the Titan everyone is talking about" 

This wasn't a question it was him seeking clarification. Eren nodded "can you guess which one"

"The founder" he answered

**850 July**

They were all sitting silently at the dining table. No one had touched their food, they were mourning Sandra and daz.

One by one they all retired to bed.

Eren and Erwin were the last two up. They were both drinking coffee.

Eren took a sip right before Erwin broke the silence.

"Do you need to talk or something"

"What makes you say that" Eren asked

"Just a guess based on your body language" he answered taking a sip of his coffee "well"

"Yes I do want to talk to you" he admitted

"About what"

"Why didn't you help with the investigation?" Eren questioned

"You and your friends seemed to have taken charge of it" Erwin answered sternly

"Seems a bit silly; to risk your life on a gamble, you had no idea if we'd get enough evidence or come to the right conclusion"

"You looked capable enough" Erwin stated "are you trying to say your not capable"

Eren knew Erwin was messing with his mind, trying to change his trial of thought.

"You'd risk your life on looks" he said

Erwins eyes narrowed "What are you getting at" 

"Do you think monokuma would be able to function this whole game properly without some help?" Eren said "an inside man"

"Yes I did come to that conclusion. Are you accusing me" Erwin asked with a straight face

"Not at all; however I was told you were an intelligent man, someone who took charge yet you abandoned the investigation" Eren sighed "I'm saying it seems a bit out of character for someone like you"

"Funny you should know so much about me when we've only just met it's almost eerie, sort of like the bear" Erwin responded "you shouldn't believe everything you hear"

"I know that's why I don't completely suspect you as the traitor" Eren said "however even if you are not the traitor I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone"

"Because it would spark too much tension between everyone" he asked

"Yes and also it would provide extra motives for us to kill, other that the ones monkuma is giving us" Eren said

Erwin nodded "i suppose it's only a matter of time before monokuma gives us more reasons to kill each other" Erwin stood up "let's just hope no one else is tempted"

With that he walked away.

There was only 10 minutes until curfew so Eren decided to visit Armin quickly. He walked down the hallway, coming to armins room he knocked on the door."Hi Eren" he said as he opened the door

Eren walked in "are you doing alright?"

"As well as expected" he answered

"I just wanted to say something"

Armin sat down on the desk "what is it?"

"I know Sandra did what she did... however you were right, it's not her fault it's the bears" Eren said

Armin looked down "Yes but you were also right; at the end of the day sandra did what she did to get away"

"Yes but I think sandra wrote he killers name to help you" Eren stated. Armin looked at him shocked but immensely his face fell.

"She probably wanted justice on her killer"

"I don't think so, she knew that the blame would immediately go to you so she protected you" he said

Armins face lifted again "you think so" he smiled slightly "thanks Eren... this is suppose to be the other way around, I'm suppose to be comforting you"

Eren smiled but changed to be serious "I told the commander about the traitor"

"What did he think?" Armin asked

"He agrees with me"Eren said "we'll walk more later curfew is about to set" with that Eren walked out of the door and into his room. Yes this did put a set back into his plan and he couldn't help but think the bear knew about his plan. No that couldn't be true this had to be a coincidence, either way he'd have to work around this situation

He needed to get out

**850 august**

"I saw someone I knew" Levi responded in an annoyed voice

"That's why you left" Armin asked

"Yes but he cornered me and that's what led to the chase you've heard about" he said bluntly holding up a newspaper.

Eren and Christa were still missing and more scouts were placed under arrest.

"Who did you follow" hanji asked

"Some guy I know but I was surprised to see him with the mps" Levi answered "his names kenny... enough about that we should try to work out what our next move is"

"Trying to find Christa and Eren" Jean offered

"Yes i suppose that would be a good place to start"Marco said

"You're not doing anything your still sick" Jean said violently

"Oi maybe we can also try get the public's side" hanji said suddenly

"What do you mean" connie asked

"Well levi and his squad can look for Eren and my squad can go to reeves junior, if we didn't kill his father who did and I'm willing to bet it was the military police so we'll contact reeves and see if he wants revenge" hanji smiled wickedly

"Wait captain levi sir" Marco asked cautiously "where is your real squad"

Levi's real squad went away on a special mission to the walls however didn't come back, so Erwin instructed the 104th to be a temporary replacement for Levi, which didn't please him.

They were instructed to investigate what happened to them and Levi went ahead. The others went to follow, unfortunately Eren came and told everyone about the bombs.

"I don't know" he said blankly

Everyone went silent 

"Hanji your plan may work however we can't be sure about the mps killing reeves senior, I propose we kidnap someone preferably an mp" Levi monotoned

They all looked at him "um what" connie said nervously

"That's a good idea that way we can interrogate them to get more reliable information" hanji said

**850 July**

The next day the gate which prevented them from going upstairs was lifted.

They began another search and were put into pairs

The second floor held a library which had lots of books which and several large rectangles (which monokuma called a computer)

There were gyms for both boys and girls and they also had changing rooms

"Hurry up Ruth" Hannah said "Monokuma said there was a pool on the other side of the changing rooms"

Mikasa went over to the girls changing room and attempted to open it however it was locked.

"There goes that idea" she said

"On the contrary" the voice of monokuma appeared behind them. There was a screen and the bear had a glass of wine in his hand "all you have to do to open the lock is to place your handy digital notebook in the slot; ta da problem solved

Just because I want you all to slaughter each other doesn’t mean anything goes so no boys in the girls changing rooms and no girls in the boys changing room”

“What if someone tries to sneak in while the door is open” Ruth asks

“Hahaha I’d like to see them try because my lovely gun might have something to say about that” the bear laughed

“What if we borrow a notebook” mikasa said

“Hmm I never thought of that

Incoming rule change

Lending your notebook to another person is strictly prohibited”

He waved a goodbye before turning the screen off

“I don’t feel like swimming he probably filled the pool up with poison or something” Hannah commented


	10. Party

**850 July**

"There" Eren said. It's been four days since Dazs execution and with it fresh in their minds they decided to search the buildings second floor again for places to escape.

They were currently searching when they came across a room next to the library. They went in groups of three, with the exception of mikasa and Armin, who went together.

"What is it"Erwin asked

"I don't know looks like a tank" Thomas said

"Corrrrect" a high voice appeared behind them

"Monokuma!" Erwin said surprised lifting up his eyebrows

"Sup people and kiddos and it's mr monokuma to you" the bear said he looking at the tank "that tank is the boiler, keeps all of you munchkins warm. You should be thanking me for being so thoughtful"

"Umm r-right"Thomas said nervously

Eren walked into the small room and turned on the light. The other two followed while searching for anything that could be useful.

"What's this?" Thomas asked pulling out a small case

"Ohhh found it did you, those are night-vision goggles, help you to see in the dark" monkuma informed

"What for" Erwin asked grimly

"Well murder of course!! Honestly, anyway you guys are taking your sweet time planning for murder; I decided to help you out. I'm going to start leaving things like these around the building for you lot to find and now it'll even more be fun for you investigating" the bear answered sweetly

"Nice" Eren responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Anyway I'm going upstairs byeee" he said before rapidly disappearing behind the corner

"That was weird" Thomas said

Eren couldn't of agreed more.

"Who's going to keep it"Erwin queried. Eren looked at him for a moment then glanced down at the goggles, he wasn't entirely sure if he could trust Erwin yet and he didn't want more people to know about the goggles, that'll just cause more distrust.

"Thomas you have, keep it in your room for now" Eren suggested

"Really"said Thomas astounded

"Yes you're trustworthy enough" Erwin concurred

Thomas stared at the two of them, and silently nodded "if we found something like this.. d-do you reckon the others did too"

Erwin looked grim "perhaps they have but we can only trust them to come forward and hand them in"

Eren nodded "notice the bear said he 'was going to start' placing things like this around the building"

"We can infer that he hasn't started yet and besides the search is almost over let's hope the others won't find anything" Erwin inferred "don't tell anyone, we don't want people actively searching"

Thomas and Eren agreed. They exited the boiling room and began walking downstairs, in a tense silence ,to the dining hall where the others were. Thomas went to quickly put the goggles in his room.

"Oi! You find anything useful" jean shouted

Erwin shook his head in response, which earned a large sigh from the group.

Eren saw Franz, Hannah and Ruth playing with cards on a round table. He walked over to them.

"What are you playing?" He asked

"Go fish" responded Hannah "come and play if you want"

Eren sat down and Franz dealt him his cards.

"M-mr smith, do you reckon we'll get out soon" smaual queried anxiously

"I don't know" Erwin responded honestly

"Aghhh this is so boring" jean sighed from the other side of the dining hall.

"Why don't you do something useful then" Eren snarked

"Shut up Eren! Like what" Jean snarled

"I thought horses like to eat in their spare time" he responded

"Your one to talk suicidal maniac" said jean

"That's the best comeback you can come up with" eren snickered

Admin put his hands up, attempting to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Let's all calm down"

"Tell eren to stop being so cantankerous" Jean reasoned

"Woah that's a big word Jean,I'm impressed! Now spell it" eren said sarcastically. Jean began to open his mouth but was cut off by eren "if anyone's argumentative it's you, and you're so petulant and arrogant it's irritating"

Jean started to get up off his seat which eren quickly copied. They started walking towards each other until Erwin and hanji got in the way."let's not have a brawl" Erwin said

Thomas stood in the centre of the dining hall "that's actually a good idea eren.. lets eat"

"W-what... um-I was being irritating on purpose" eren said

"No I don't mean that I-I mean like deans is the ultimate cook right" Thomas informed

"Wait really" hanji said enthusiastically

Franz nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep he makes the bests food" Hannah stated

"Well why don't you cook something for us" Thomas suggested

"Really?" Gordon said rolling his eyes

"Oh come on it would be fun" pleaded hanji

"What like a party" Ruth asked, standing up from her chair

"N-no why don't franz just make the food a take it out here, in the dining hall" Thomas explained

"There are a lot of ingredients in the kitchen" franz told the group

"Nonono if we are having a big dinner then we must organise it properly" Jean said happily

"What do you mean" bertolt queried

Jean pulled out his notebook and showed them his talent.

'The ultimate leader '

"Hehaha wow that's suits you" armin commented whilst chuckling.

"Ok so we need to split into groups to ensure the party goes swiftly, smoothly and more importantly safe" Jean pompously said "so mikasa-"

"Planning a party without me" monokuma jeered, appearing behind the bar.

"That alright" Hannah said firmly drawing him to fight.

The bear scoffed "I don't care"

They all looked surprised, expecting monkuma to stop them. "Really?" Marco said

"I did say that all you had to do is call when you needed something didn't I" the bear informed "so just say what you need"

"Oh a-alright well then-" Jean began

"WAIT!... don't spill anything food or drinks on the floor, in fact you're only allowed water, I had to use cheap wood because I was on a budget when I built this place and I don't want to attract rats or rodents because you lot are careless munchkins" monokuma instructed

"Alright sir" Gordon said

With that he disappeared out of the room.

"So I think franz should cook the food ,obviously, and the rest of us set up for the party"Jean said

"Wait!" Eren shouted as everyone began to move "the office has a circuit breaker"

Everyone's face twisted in confusion.

Jean began to explain "when we were searching the first floor, we went into this room labelled office"

"Yes and monokuma said that's what control the lights and if it was destroyed everything would go dark, but don't worry the bear said it's well protected" eren reassured

"And not to mention its high up" Jean stated

"Still" Armin cautiously said "we should guard it"

"Yes we don't want any accidents" Ruth said   
"Ok then mikasa guards it then" Gordon said.   
Armin shook his head "that's not fair"

Erwin spoke up "why don't we split it every hour we switch"

"Oh and don't forget the decorations" hanji informed "and who's going to clean"

They all looked away at the last bit. Armin heard eren laugh slightly and looked around to see eren facing a table with his back to them "I knew this would happen, so predictable you lot" he turned around and I'm his hand were several silver sticks "I think we should exclude mikasa seeing as she's almost definitely doing guard duty tonight and help set up the party but everyone else can have a go" he said walking up to them

"There are only butter knives but one fork whoever gets the fork has to clean and the rest of us has to help with the party and guard duty" he explained

They all nodded in agreement and walked towards eren, each taking a silver butter knife which left only one.

"Hahaha, sucker" Jean teased

Eren looked knife, upset

"Whatever" he sighed and began to clean.

They all left to help with the party.

Armin walked out of the dining room to help with franz in the kitchen.

Armin walked out of the side door in the dining room carrying a large box of food. It lead to a corridor which turned left, he had to walk through a second door which was labelled fire door. Once he did he walked passed the storage room he arrived at the kitchen where immediately the heat from the oven blasted his face, franz was talking to Erwin.

"I don't know it wasn't here when the rest of the equipment got here" he heard franz say

"Well if you do see the skewer tell me" Erwin asked. Franz nodded eagerly.

He saws Armin come in and looked over at him, smiling brightly.

"Yes this would make the meal taste even better" he stated running up to him

"What are you making?" Armin asked curiously

"Oh well by popular request I've decided to make meat. Of course that's not all but it's the main dish" franz responded happily

"Well eren finished a few minutes ago so we should start setting up the tables for your food. How mush are you making?" Armin questioned

"A lot" was his only answer as franz he walked to the stoves.

Armin shook his head and began helping with the 'party'

They put some tables on the edge of the dining making an all you can eat buffet. Erwin and Thomas checked everyone for any dangerous items, confiscating anything that might be dangerous.

"This food is amazing darling" Hannah shouted down the hallway.

"Thanks" he shouted back

Armin snickered meanwhile Jean helped himself to his second helping.

"I thought Sasha was bad" eren commented

Jean looked offended "you don't come by this food often make the most out of it"

And for once eren agreed. Never did Armin think he see the day eren would be nodding and following jeans excellent example, stocking his plate.

"I'm back" mikasa announced, deadpan as ever.

"Ohhh.. it's my turn but it's only just started" Hannah whined taking some food with her and stalking upstairs.

Miaksa sat down next to eren and Armin.

"This is nice" she said whilst digging into her piece of lamb

Eren nodded in agreement with his mouth full.

"Eren chew your food properly" mikasa scolded

Eren just rolled his eyes.

"Everything is going well" a voice stated

Armin looked around and saw the voice belonged to Thomas.

Armin smiled slightly

"Sorry I'm just paranoid" he said   
"Your not the only one" eren reassured "Yeh I know" Thomas admitted

Eren nodded and walked away.

"What happened?" Armin asked watching eren who was acting strangely.

"Oh we tried to take that key off of him but he refused, which led to an argument" Thomas explained "we're confiscating all dangerous items so we told eren to put the key back into his room"   
Armin nodded "he's attached to it" was all he said

Meanwhile mikasa was helping Ruth with her clothing crisis.   
"Where did you even get those earrings?" mikasa questioned   
"I asked monokuma for them" Ruth answered simply

"I dropped it, I think its under the floor boards" said Ruth huffing

"Where did you drop it" mikasa said

"Near the doorway" she informed "not the one that leads to the office the one that leads to the kitchen" she hastily said "We'll try and get it later" mikasa said Ruth hunched her shoulders"doesn't matter it's gone now" 

"What's wrong" asked Armin appearing next to mikasa.

Mikasa patted Ruth's shoulder who then sulked off.   
"Nothing" she huffed

Mikasa just shrugged at Armin who started snickering.

On the other side of the room eren was trying to bare hanjis long winded conversation and analysis on the Titans.

"So that's why I think Titans come from the ground, and are related to plants" she told him   
"Because like plants they use sunlight" he backtracked   
"Yep but that's just one reason another reason is-" she blabbered on   
"Miss hanji I have too go sorry" eren excused himself quickly, before running.

Armin started talking to bertolt, Gordon and Marco when jean came up to them.

"Someone's hogging the bathroom for nearly half an hour and I really need it gooo!" Jean exclaimed to the three of them   
"Lovely" Marco responded sarcastically

"Just go to your room" advised bertolt "but tell Erwin first"

"Yeah we don't want you to piss yourself" Gordon jested

"Haha hilarious" Jean responded

The four of them laughed when all of a sudden the lights turned off.

Complete blithering darkness suffocated them

"Hey what's going on"jean asked   
"H-hey you stepped on my toes"Ruth shouted  
"That's not my fault" jean defended petulantly   
"Everyone stay calm" Armin voiced

"What's going on here" Thomas shouted in surprise "W-wait" he desperately said

A loud thud echoed the room

"Oww!" Eren said

"Someone turn the lights on"Gordon yelled

"H-hello, where are you lot. I thought the blackout was just in the kitchen"franz stated nervously

"Something happened to the lights"Ruth announced

"I'll go along the wall to see if those switch things are there"Erwin said

"W-wait" eren shouted

The lights immediately turned on, shining the light on a new crime scene because Thomas was lying dead on the floor under the table...

Survivors-13


	11. Case 02

**commence investigation**

"Kiddos you have 1 hour to find any evidence for the trial so get to it" monkumas voice echoed around the hall, reaching horror sticking 'students' who were staring at Thomas's body. Blood was splattered everywhere, Thomas was face down and there were some sort of binoculars next to him. The lamp on the table fell down on the floor, and a small case was next to it and there was a knife laying on the floor covered in blood, the knife had a sort of illumnious green coating, on closer inspection Armin also found the same green coating on some tape which was on the underside of the table.

Armin walked out of the main door with mikasa and bertolt, which lead to the a corridor. He walked down it and found the circuit breaker.

"It looks to high for someone too reach" Armin told them, mikasa nodded "it doesn't look damaged"

'How did the lights turn off, was it a coincidence' he thought

They walked over back into the dining hall them walked out the other door. They walked past the fire door and into the storage room where eren was.

"There are three irons set up" eren explained

Pointing at them "there is also a bloody table cloth”

Armin turned his head to the blood stained table cloth.

Eren looked at the three of them "I've already searched this place there is nothing else that could be useful"

Mikasa nodded in agreement as did Armin. They all made their way, minus bertolt, to the kitchen where franz was , there was still food out on the sides, they started searching and Armin found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well I found the equipment list" eren announced

"20 forks,knives, spoons

5 iron skewers

3 frying pans

20 wine glasses

Iron plates and a portable stove"

Miaksa turned to franz "is all there"

Franz shook his head "there is one thing missing"

He couldn't finish his sentence as monokuma announced the beginning of the trial. They all walked in silence the only noise was the air con whirring in the distance.

**Case 02**

Taking their places in the trial room, Thomas's, sandras and Dazs pictures where also in the circle, on the platform where they once stood. It didn't take long for a heated argument argument to begin.

"One minute didn't Thomas get killed in the dining room and that means everyone who was there is a fucking suspect"Gordon growled

"That doesn't help" Eren said impassively “I don’t think one of us is the killer” he added

"Let's just look at a more pressing issue" Erwin said ignoring what eren said "like where the body was found"

"Underneath the table" mikasa said

Arim nodded "A strange place to kill someone"

"His body was underneath a table at the back of the dining room" franz clarified

"D-did the killer move the body" samual asked

"No he didn't" Armin said firmly "there was no sign the killer moved the body"

"And there was blood everywhere" Erwin said

"So if the killer didn't move the body then why was it under the table"Ruth asked

"Thomas was probably killed under the table then" hanji stated

Armin looked at hanji "so Thomas snuck under the table for reasons unknown and that's where he was killed then, shortly thereafter, we found his body under the table"

"That makes sense but why did he go under the table in the first place" bertolt asked

"Maybe he panicked and went under the table during the blackout" mikasa said with a stoic expression

"It was blackout not an earthquake" Gordon snarled

"Well it probably has something to do with what Thomas was doing at the party" Eren hinted

"What the knife" franz said

Armin came to a realisation "yes Thomas probably noticed that the knife was hidden under the table, so he moved to grab it"

"Well he was sensitive about the presence of dangerous weapons" Erwin said "but how did he notice there was a knife under the table"

"If he knew about it before hand then he would of done something about it" Ruth said critically

"Then he probably saw the knife right at that moment" Eren said "for example? Like seeing someone trying to take the knife the knife out from under the table"

"No that's not possible! It was pitch black, there's no way Thomas could see" Ruth said

"No that's wrong" Armin shouted "Thomas could see in the dark"

"Why do you say that"asked bertolt

"Because according to our notebooks there were 'night-vision goggles' at the scene of the crime" Armin stated "so Thomas was probably wearing them so he could see in the dark"

"How do you know that!" Ruth shouted "the killer must've been wearing them and that's how he was able to see and kill Thomas"

"The killer brought them to the dining hall" Marco thought aloud

"No he didn't" Eren argued "me and Armin found a small case on the one of the tables and it was for storing the goggles in"

"Thomas was carrying the case around before the blackout started" Erwin informed

"Oi where did the goggles even come from" Gordon asked

Eren looked at him "me, Erwin and Thomas found them when we were searching the building. Monokuma said we could keep them but I told Erwin to give it to Thomas"

"Why" hanji asked

"Mr Yeager doesn't trust me" Erwin said

"But-" Samuel started

"It doesn't matter however what does matter is that the only person who could've taken the night vision case because he was the one carrying it around before the blackout" Eren explained

"I see that makes sense" Ruth admitted

"One moment" hanji interrupted "if he had night visition goggles then how do we know he didn't have the knife as well?"

"No I don't think so" Eren responded

"Yes there was duct tape underneath the table..I think the killer put it there before hand" Armin clarified

"D-duct tape" samual stuttered

"Yes he and Erwin checked us all but I doubt he would've seen the knife from under the table" Gordon conceded

Erwin nodded in agreement "we also performed a check on each other before you ask"

"This may be off topic but why was Thomas and you acting paranoid" mikasa asked in her usual sombre tone. They all fell silent at her words, until Erwin answered "because someone sent him a letter"

"What!" Gordon exclaimed "why didn't you-"

"It was his idea" Erwin said "he didn't want it cause a panic" Erwin reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter 'a kill will happen tonight" he gave it to Eren next to him.

"I see" Samuel stuttered "I s-suppose that makes sense"

"Is that why Thomas mentioned the party? By gathering everyone in one place you were able to keep an eye on us" Armin said

"One moment, how do we know monokuma didn't write this" Ruth shouted

"It would make sense. Monokuma provides motives doesn't he" Marco stated

"Wasn't me" the bear defended. Waving his hands in the air.

"This wasn't a motive but at the end of the day it had a result, Thomas and Erwin became paranoid over the letter" Eren explained "however..." armin set about "I hate to return to the topic but the killer managed to navigate in the dark even without night vision goggles"

"T-that's right" samual said agreeing with him "they s-shouldn't of been able to see"

"But then if the killer wore the night vision goggles then how did Thomas see" Jean questioned

"No we've already established Thomas had the goggles" mikasa countered

"Well even if the knife had some sort of mark it would've been difficult to see" bertolt stated

"Oi the knife did have a mark" Eren interrupted "what if the glowing paint was the mark. In actuality the knife and the duct tape under the table both had paint on them right?"

"Then it would be easy to see even on the dark!" Franz said

"Does that mean that the killer painted them in advance" Ruth said

"Painting them with glowing paint almost like they knew the blackout would happen" mikasa said

"Yes they had to have already have known that's why they used the paint" Armin said

"Which means whoever caused the blackout is the killer" Jean said triumphantly

"So the killer was whoever was in the office with the circuit breaker which means it's

YOU HANNAH!!" Gordon shouted

"I-I'm not the killer" Hannah hastily said

"No she's not" franz shouted

"Really-" Gordon began, annoyed

"With Hannah's height I don't think she would be able to reach the circuit breaker" Armin said

"I wasn't even in the office before the blackout" Hannah argued

"What happened to guard duty" Marco asked

"I-is that some d-desperate excuse" Samuel said

"No it isn't" Armin argued "jeans account is actually her alibi"

Jean looked confused but quickly realised.

"What! when I tried using the bathroom a few times but the door wouldn't open...someone occupied it for a long time shortly after the party started" jean explained "and was finally free after Thomas's body was discovered"

"So the person in the bathroom was.." Ruth began

"Everyone was in the dining room after the party stated except Hannah" Eren said

"Y-yes that's true" Hannah agreed

"You locked yourself in the bathroom" franz cried "why didn't you say something"

"Your so insensitive" Ruth said

"She locked herself in the bathroom for that long, yep there's no doubt it's shit" Jean laughed "hahaha there's no way she's admit that"

"Weren't you taught basic manners or were you raised in a barn?" Ruth said sternly

"S-sorry" Jean said sheepishly

"Let's just leave it" Hannah said with a red face

"No it's fine I used the bathroom right after you and I didn't smell anything trust me" jean said

"Just leave it" Hannah said her face as red as a tomato.

"That's strange did you get food poisoning" Eren asked

"As soon as I stepped into the office I felt pain in my stomach and had to run to the toilet and stay there including when the blackout occurred" Hannah answered

"Still your stomach pain was that a coincidence" hanji wondered

"What do you mean" franz asked

"What I mean is.. well is it possible someone slipped her some laxatives" hanji interpreted

"Laxatives!" mikasa repeated

"Well maybe the killer slipped her some and they could've tripped the circuit breaker as soon as she left" Eren wondered aloud

"You brought food from the office right" Marco asked

"Yes only a little" Hannah responded

"Franz cooked the food how suspicious" Gordon said

"No I don't think so" Armin countered "it's impossible that laxatives were slipped into the food at the dining hall because Hannah wasn't the only person who ate that food we all had some especially jean"

"I feel fine" jean said

"Sorry for causing trouble" Hannah said

"Let's just dismiss Hannah's stomach ache as a coincidence and discuss the blackout" Erwin recommended

"Well then who messed with the breaker"jean asked

"Did they throw a stone at it" Hanji thought

"Maybe they didn't mess with the breaker.. maybe they caused a power surge" bertolt said “I asked monokuma about it while you lot went it the kitchen I asked him if what the irons were doing there. He told me to quickly take them out or they’ll cause a power surge”

"That makes sense, I remember the bear saying everything needs to have power!" Armin exclaimed "of course that's not a coincidence someone caused it intentionally"

"Which is why those three irons were arranged to cause the blackout" Eren said

"When you found them were they still on?" Erwin queried. Armin shrugged .

"So by leaving those irons on in the storage room, they caused a power surge" hanji said

"So it seems" Eren agreed

"One minute" Gordon said "if that's true then the killer would of had to have gone all the way upstairs ,but that means everyone who was in the dining hall when the blackout occurred can't be a suspect"

"Not necessarily"Armin countered "the irons are just one reason the blackout occurred but they weren't the direct trigger... the direct trigger was the air conditioning in the dining hall and office clicked on maybe all around the building"

"The air conditioning was turned on around 11:30p.m" Eren clarified “I checked” eren added

"Thomas died at that time too" Ruth said

"So when the time activated the air conditioning the breaker tripped and caused a blackout" Eren further explained "So air conditionings turning on at the same time and three irons. Because all of that was happening the breaker tripped and caused the blackout. “Could that happen sir?" Hanji asked

The bear nodded in response yep

"Oh I understand" Gordon asked

"Do you reckon they checked the energy usage in advance" bertolt said "if so once the irons were up they set the timers on the air conditioning and then they just had to wait"

"So even if Hannah was in the office it still would of been possible to cause a blackout" Mikasa said

"And regarding the energy usage they probably would of asked monokuma about it" Eren stated

"Dun dun dunnn!!!" the bear yelled

"Still if I was in the office I would been able to set the breaker back on" Hannah said miserably

"It was too high up and besides hardly any of knows how to work this technology" Marco said reassuringly

That got Armin thinking.

Gordon sighed "This killer is sly I'm starting to get worried"

"I'm sure it doesn't matter it's just a petty killer after all, he can't defeat symbols of hope like you lot" Erensaid in a strange tone "there's no way everybody will lose now. This little incident will just be a stepping stone for you all...in the end hope always wins"

They all looked at each other oddly.

"Eren" mikasa worried

"Eren what's wrong" Armin asked his friend "you're saying there's a killer among us but then you change your story and say there's no way someone here is the killer"

"Huh-what oh well let's put that aside we have more pressing matters to deal with...the question is 'who' set up the blackout" he continued

"Ugh we've been arguing all this time and we still haven't made any progress" Gordon said frustrated

"Unfortunately it's the truth. We've discussed things to this length but we still haven't found the killer well that might be because no one here so the killer" Eren said cheerfully. He smiled slightly

"You're changing your story again" franz said   
"Well I have an idea about it where we should go with this, we'll instead of surviving by doubting others, isn't it better to die believing in others" Eren recommended.   
Everyone gasped.Jean looked appalled "are you saying we should just give up"

Armin looked at his friend fearfully"Eren there definitely something wrong with you"

"Haha you lot think there's something wrong with me because there's something wrong with you"Eren said contentedly "suspecting each other like this.. this isn't healthy behaviour" he smiled slightly but then all of a sudden his face changed into a look of anger, his face twisted and he gritted his teeth "I can't stand this! I don't want to do this to my friends"

"I don't want to either" Marco admitted

"I-i want to go h-home" Samuel stuttered practically of the verge of tears

"Yeah same" Hannah said in a tired tone

"Calm down"mikasa said

"Mikasa, we're all friends here aren't we. There's no way one friend would murder another" Eren responded in a chilling tone. "Theres not a single clue" the silence was eerie. Armin didn't want to give up hope, he didn't want to let despair win.

"That's wrong!" Erwin suddenly shouted "the killer manoeuvred his way in the dark"

"We already covered this remember the glowing paint" Eren responded

"I know but that begs the questioned... why didn't we see the glow" everyone looked at Erwin hopefully

Jean was about to speak before Erwin interrupted "the table cloth was covering it, I know but the only way for the killer to get to the knife was to move over towards the table. So how did they managed that"

"Well let's examine the situation" Armin said he looked over at Ruth "that diagram of where everyone was standing, so you have it"

She nodded desperately and gave Armin a piece of paper. He opened it revealing the diagram.

'First we must determine how the killer made it to the table' he thought   
"The lamp" he said aloud "the killer used the lamp to get to the table"

"He turned on a light in a blackout" Eren joked

"Of course not the killer used the cord" Armin worked it out in a split second. Before finally coming to the cruel realisation which made his face pale.

"The power cord" mikasa asked

"The killer felt their way to the table" Erwin stated "please pass me the diagram"

Armin gave it to him reluctantly.

"There's only one person who could've done that" Erwin exclaimed

"W-who" Samuel asked

"Eren Yeager" everything was silent. Erwin looked at Eren and continued "judging from everyone's position you were the only one near the power cord"

"That's just a coincidence" he laughed slightly   
"Wait-" mikasa began 

"You had a chance to hide the knife underneath the the table right? And to set the air conditioning " Ruth yelled "when you were cleaning"

"T-that's all a coincidence really" he defended

"Yes but you prepare the drawing about who would clean the dining hall I bet it was rigged!" jean said

"And that weird speech earlier you tried to make us give up didn't you" Gordon shouted

"Uh-um" Eren stuttered

“And out of all of us you know how to work this tech to it’s best” yelled bertolt

“And why didn’t you investigate properly you did on the first murder” franz added angrily

"Admit it already" Hannah yelled

"Eren I can't believe it's you" Armin said, upset and defeated "please tell me you have something to say" they all waited for his answer....

"I-uhh -umm-Nghhhhhhh.........

  
  


AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The ultimates are working together to combat the despair of their friends death" Eren screamed at the top of his voice.

Armin looked into his best friends eyes and he saw nothing but madness. A crude mixture of hope and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma is telling them how to work the technology by the way


	12. Murderer

"Let's cut to the chase... yes it was me all long" Eren began, laughing happily "I'm the one who place the knife under the table, I used they power cord to find my way to the table and of course I'm the one who caused the blackout after all I wouldn't just take a knife out in front of everyone"

"Is it just me or does he seem a little crazy right now"franz said

"Well once Thomas saw me he tried to stop me and we'll because of that we had ourselves a little scuffle under the table and you all saw how that played out" Eren said smiling ear to ear.

"Just stop it already w-what happened to you" jean said worriedly

"I-is this your true nature were you lying to us all this time" Ruth said startled

"Me. Lie. That's outrageous there's no way I'd lie to you lot" he shouted angrily at them. He then looked around and immediately calmed "not like i could anyway. I'm not special and I've made peace with the fact that I'm a lowly insignificant human being who can't go anything right"

Ruth turned around to Armin, looking astounded "he's the type of person who went around killing neighbourhood pets isn't he"

Eren smiled

'This person.. is he really Eren' Armin thought

"Did you also send that threatening letter to Thomas" Erwin asked

"Yeah" he said simply

"Why" questioned Franz

"Eren was able to manipulate Thomas's actions by sending that letter" hanji answered

"He rigged the draw so he could set everything up and he told me to guard the office, probably so he could have a main suspect" Hannah said looking appalled.

"He was pulling the strings all along" hanji exclaimed

Armin gritted his teeth "why did you kill Thomas! Was it because monokuma made you"

"Thomas was a capable leader wasn't he, for someone like him to be killed ohhh the despair it brings. It's only fitting that you should use his death to shine even brighter than now. That was my only motivation" Eren answered

"Y-You're not making any sense" mikasa shrieked desperately

"Let's just start the vote I'm ready to kill this fucking psycho" Gordon snarled

"W-wait" smaual shouted

"What" Gordon scowled

"I-I just wanted to say is Eren really the killer" he chittered

"He confessed" franz said

"I-I know but t-there's something s-strange" Samuel said nervously

"How! the killer is obviously Eren he even confessed" said Gordon

"Yes but he's crazy so it doesn't really count" Marco reasoned

"But he killed Thomas with the knife he hid" Hannah said

"Wait" Armin yelled "the knife might not be the murder weapon. Is that what you wants to say"

"I'm just s-saying the autopsy report shows the entry wound to be 5mm in diameter" Samuel stated

"You performed the autopsy but why should we believe you, you could've made a mistake" Erwin asked

Samual looked shaken to the core. He then slowly reached for his notebook in front of him.

'The ultimate medic'

"I-I wasn't really good at ODM so the I-instructor said there are places where they h-hire specialised military medics in the g-garrison, so I just started learning" Samuel stumbled

Erens chuckled "so what you're saying is a long as we can't prove the knife was the murder weapon, we can't assume I'm the killer"

"B-but!" Jean said outraged

"Don't look at me samual said it" Eren said

"Oi did something happen during the blackout they you're not telling us" Armin asked

Eren shrugged

"Um what happened during the blackout" Ruth said, closing her eyes

"Wait someone had to have heard something" Erwin looked around the room "does anyone remember exactly what happened"

"Yes... hanji remember you told me what you heard" Armin exclaimed

"Yes i do remember... word for word" hanji said triumphal

During the blackout

'Hey what's going on' jean asked

'H-hey you stepped on my toes'Ruth shouted

'That's not my fault'jean defended

'Everyone stay calm' Armin voiced

'What's going on here' Thomas shouted in surprise 'W-wait'

A loud thud echoed the room

'Oww!' Eren said

'Someone turn the lights on' Gordon yelled

'H-hello, where are you lot. I thought the blackout was just in the kitchen' franz stated nervously

'Something happened to the lights' Ruth announced

'I'll go along the wall to see if those switch things are there' Erwin said

"Very good memory and hearing hanji" Eren complemented "I expected no less from an ultimate"

"To the matter at hand. After hearing what Thomas said" Erwin began

"It sounds like Thomas fought back" Armin finished

"Yes that's what happened" Eren confessed eerily

"What!" Mikasa said

Eren smiled "as a sign of respect of both hanji and Samuel I have a confession to make... well I was actually shoved out from under the table by Thomas"

"H-he shoved you out" franz said surprised

"When the blackout occurred I hurried to grab the knife but Thomas saw me a pushed me away, after that I was just as confused as you lot were" Eren confessed "when the lights turned back on I saw Thomas's body under the table"

"...."

"ARE YOU saying your not the killer"Ruth shouted

"What" Bertolt said frustrated"t-then we're right back to square one"

"So this whole argument, all that time we spent was meaningless" Hannah said sighing loudly

"Well we can keep moving forward or... you should just give into despair" Eren said darkly

"Bastard!!!" Jean screamed "you fucking psychopath.. you tried to get us all killed"

"No that's not what I intended" eren responded

"Hey!!!" Gordon yelled "we don't have time for this, we need to find the real killer"

"I was wondering about that... eren where's your proof that you did get shoved away" franz queried

"Maybe he just dropped the weapon through the floor board" hanji said

"No there's more. Thomas was killer under the table right, but don't you think Eren looks clean" Armin deducted

"There's no blood on eren" mikasa said quickly "the monokuma files said Thomas was stabbed multiple times and under the table there was a lot of blood splattered everywhere"

"I didn't get any blood on me! That is weird" Eren laughed

"Y-you just u-used something to block the blood didn't you" samual accused

"Hmmm something I could've used to block the blood, we did see something like that remember Armin,mikasa" Eren hinted

"The blood stain table cloth in the storage room"Armin told the group

"So he used the table cloth to block the blood" Hannah said

"Are you suggesting he went into the storage room after he killed Thomas" hanji said

"Wearing the table cloth, going under the table, getting a knife during the blackout, stabbing someone then going all the way to the storage room and hiding the cloth. That's just impossible" Eren concluded

"Well then, what if the stabbed Thomas but not under the table" Armin wondered

"No there was too much blood Thomas was killed underneath the table" franz said

"You misunderstand, I mean what if the killer stabbed Thomas through the floor boards"Armin clarified "the dining hall has wooden floors"

"But there are no gaps" Ruth countered

"No but monokuma said 'he was on a budget and had to use cheap wood' so that means it's easily breakable, if you apply enough strength you could easily push a knife through the floor" Armin explained

"And the weapon was 5mm in diameter we probably missed the hole" mikasa added

"If so that means the killer was able to get under the table but how?" Eren said

"Well Ruth you dropped you earring underneath the floor board" mikasa said

"W-wait how there are no gaps in the floor board" hanji said

"No but there is a gap near the dining hall entrance, near the doors" Ruth said

"Well it's safe to say you're wearing that earring now but during the investigation you didn't have it on but you were wearing it before the class trial began" Eren told the group

"And you came to me during the party saying you lost your earring"mikasa said

"So you must've retrieved the arring during the investigation" Erwin said

"Sooo Ruth knows how to get under the floor boards" franz said

"Yes I found a passage leading underneath the floors in the storage room" Ruth admitted "and went under to retrieve my earring"

'That was the only room we didn't check thoroughly, Eren you bastard' Armin thought

"If the killer passed through the storage room, I understand why the table cloth was put there" Erwin said "it would've been easy the storage room is right next to the dining hall"

"But that also means whoever wasn't at the party is the killer" Erwin said

"Not necessarily, I mean someone could've gone underneath the floor during the blackout" Gordon said

"Yes but although the storage room is close to the dining room you still have to get through a hallway" Eren said "and in the dark that's hard"

"Maybe they used a string" hanji said

"Maybe there were another set of night vision goggles" jean said

"Maybe they used a light" mikasa wondered aloud

"I think so too" Armin concurred. The group looked at him shocked "where would they get a light and how-" Marco started

"There was one near by"Armin said "it's written on the kitchens equipment list

20 forks,knives, spoons

5 iron skewers

3 frying pans

20 wine glasses

Iron plates and even a portable stove

It's the portable stove"

"The killer used the portable stove to move from the corridor to the storage room during the blackout" jean concluded

"One minute Erwin you were right next to the hallway door when the lights got turned back on because you said you were looking for the light switch did you see any light shining from the hallway during the blackout" Eren said mysteriously

"No I didn't" Erwin responded

"Well are you trying to contradict erwins statement on purpose" Eren said

"No are you forgetting something or just pretending too" Armin responded

Eren smiled scarily

"If you walk out of the dining hall, and into the corridor there's a fire door that would create a perfect wall and block the light illuminating the storage room and corridor on the other side of the fire door" Armin said

"Phuphuphu hurry up and decide who's the killer, time runs out when I get bored" monokuma added seemingly out of nowhere

"Anyway I'm bored too so it's quite obvious who the killer is anyway" Eren happily said

"Y-you know!" Bertolt said outraged

Eren nodded "I've known for quite some time now"

"This whole time you knew" jean shouted "what-"

"Well if I had told you right away that would've been boring so I decided to wait a bit a see how smart you lot are and I must say I'm impressed" Eren cheerily added "guess who"

"Well it is obvious who it is now"Erwin said

"It is!" Samual said nervously

Armin nodded "the only two people away from the dining hall, Hannah was in the toilet and franz admitted he was in the kitchen..

Franz it's you isn't" 

"......."

"WHAT!!! How could you say that" Hannah screamed

"Because it's true" Eren answered simply

"How? Where's your proof!" Franz spat "why am I being treated as the killer"

"Because the portable stove came from the kitchen and you ordered the equipment list why would you need stove when there is one built in"Armin said

"That's it! don't you thinks that a little far fetched" franz said angrily

"Well let's continue" Eren said "Ruth you went underneath the floor boards right? Didn't you see anything useful"

Ruth looked taken back "no not really I only found a strange liquid, shining in the darkness"

"If there was a shining mark like that, the killer would've been able to move to it" bertolt said

"And if that's the case then the culprit might of used that mark to target the victim" Erwin said

"The mark.. was it the glowing paint applied knife"Armin said

"They would've been able to judge when and where to stab even in the dark" Erwin told them

"You mean as soon as the paint moved they stabbed" hanji asked

"And that's why Thomas got killed, he was the one who grabbed the knife first" Eren said

"But wouldn't that mean they knew about erens plan which would also mean their target was eren" Erwin said

Marco looked like he was about to speak however Hannah asked a question first "yes but Hanji you said you heard franz in the dining room"

"B-but franz was in the kitchen when the blackout occurred so why was he in the dining hall" Samuel stuttered

They looked at franz for an answer "W-well I moved along the hallway didn't I"

"Well one could easily talk through the floor, I mean Ruth lost her earring near the door and the table was close by the door. Which means that franz could've just shouted and it would've been like he was there" Eren answered back to his impassive face "And since the door to the dining hall leads out to the hallway" Eren trailed off before he could finish.

"Are you trying to say as soon as he got out of the storage room he opened the fire door and came into the room" mikasa ask

"No! I don't remember seeing franz when the blackout ended" Marco said

"I didn't either"Erwin concurred

"I don't remember" hanji admitted

"Well I do" Eren suddenly said "I told you I knew who the killer was so I kept an eye open for them. When the lights came on I looked around and didn't see franz, however when everyone was distracted by Thomas's body for a moment franz slipped in"

"Are you really going to believe him" franz said irritated "hey Eren stop lying, say something"

"Well I think you might want to give up now" Eren smiled sweetly

"G-give up but there's no proof and I refuse to believe it" franz shouted "if I am the killer then where's the weapon huh"

"I'm glad you asked" Erwin said darkly"According to the monokuma files and samuals autopsy the weapon is 5mm in diameter, before the party me and Thomas confiscated dangerous items but i spoke to franz explaining that own iron skewer was missing. And he said that the skewer was missing from the start"

"He hid it because the skewers got served up with food on them, he hid it because he needed it for the weapon" hanji added

"An iron skewer would match up perfectly and it's length would make it easy to kill someone through the floor boards" samual said

"Where'd you'd hide it franz" Gordon said gripping the wooden railings on his pedestal. Franz didn't answer, his mouth was open slightly and he looked shocked.

"Did you throw it somewhere" Armin asked

"No the building has a no litter rule" monokuma responded

"No because we searched and it was right in front of us the whole time"Erwin said in realisation "t-the meat in the bone"

"Heh the only place where you and Thomas couldn't inspect, the food"Eren said

"Um where did monokuma go?" Bertolt asked swearing slightly

"Right here" monkuma landed on his chair again and pulled out the meat "it's cold so I won't eat it buuuttt"

He pulled out the iron skewer from the meat "hahahaha here it is you lot were right

Such a fantastic weapon made by the ultimate chef"

"Nononono I'm not I swear" franz shouted and pointed at Eren "Eren your lying" he turned his head to them "your really taking his word"

"Well considering you saw me set up the knife and didn't tell the others yes I knew you were the killer" Eren responded

A collective gasp filled the room.

"He what!" Ruth shouted

"It was obvious who your target was but unfortunately you missed" Eren continued smiling "however we'll talk about our motives later right now we need to be absolutely sure franz is the killer... well Armin care to explain"

"Alright This is what happened" Armin began

**Author's Note:**

> This will get better further in the story


End file.
